El Orgullo de un Youkai
by TinkyMJ
Summary: "Es sorprendente cómo unas simples palabras pueden cambiar tu forma de pensar hacia alguien, ¿No es así, Sesshomaru?" preguntó la joven, mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno. El youkai no supo qué responder. Si decía algo incorrecto, supo que iba a lograr que la sacerdotisa se enojara, pero si le decía lo que pensaba, le iba a dar falsas esperanzas. [ Inuyasha, R. Takahasi (c)].
1. Sesshomaru me da un consejo?

"¡¿Él te dijo QUÉ?!", preguntó la exterminadora furiosamente.

"Él dijo que yo era inmadura, patética e irrespetuosa. Además me dijo unas cuantas barbaridades." Repitió la chica, claramente irritada.

"Y... ¿Luego qué hiciste?", preguntó el monje.

"Bueno... me alejé corriendo, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, me senté y comensé a llorar...", contestó la sacerdotisa, aunque eso no era todo. Luego habían sucedido un par de cosas que ella no sabía si contarle a sus amigos o no.

"¡Va a recibir tantos golpes de mi hiraikotsu en su cabeza, que ésta nunca va a parar de dar vueltas!" Dijo Sango, imaginando la expresión de aquel tonto al recibir los golpes que se merece.

"Si... Eh... Sanguito, ya, calmate. Sabés que Inuyasha es de decir esas cosas.", Dijo Miroku, con un poco de miedo, tratando de calmar a su esposa.

"Lo sé, pero, ¿Alguna vez aprenderá?"

"No, nunca. Nunca va a aprender.", contestó Kagome, desilusionada. Ella conoce muy bien a inuyasha como para depocitar falsas esperanzas en alguien que decididamente jamás se va a empeñar en cambiar.

Luego, salió de la cabaña de Kaede, quien se había ido a recolectar plantas medicinales al bosque, dejando a sus amigos tratando de pensar un modo para hacer entender a Inuyasha que, tarde o temprano, tendría que tomar una iniciativa y dejar de ser así con Kagome.

Kagome quería estar sola, en algún prado alejado de la aldea, así que se dirigió al lugar en donde había estado unas horas atrás desahogándose. Mientras iba hacia allí, se topó con Shippo, Rin y los hijos de Miroku Y Sango, quienes estaban jugando con uno de los trucos del zorrito. Ella les sonrió cansadamente, y luego siguió su camino.

"¿Y ahora qué le hizo ese tonto de Inuyasha?", se preguntó Shippo en voz alta, mientras observaba a su querida amiga alejarse, con aire de tristeza. Luego, se dio vuelta para seguir jugando con los demás.

La chica caminó hacia ese bello prado lleno de margaritas, dónde hacía apenas unas horas, ella había tenido una experiencia que había cambiado totalmente su forma de pensar acerca de los sentimientos que tenía Inuyasha hacia ella.

**_(flashback)_**

Kagome estaba sentada en el pasto, entre las margaritas, mientras pensaba en las estupideces que le había dicho Inuyasha. De la nada, sintió que aquel lugar le era muy familiar, aunque no entendía porqué, y sintió cómo el viento jugueteaba con su cabello, haciéndolo volar por todas partes. Ella también sentía como si el viento de aquel lugar le acompañaba en el sufrimiento, como si le entendiera cuando ella sufría. Gracias a ello, siempre que Inuyasha la hiriese mucho, Kagome decidió que siempre iría a llorar a ese lugar.

"¡Cómo me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar!", exclamó en vos baja. Como respondiendo a su deseo, ella escuchó los pasos de alguien. Se dio vuelta, y vio a quien menos esperaba encontrarse.

"¿Sesshomaru?"

"Sacerdotisa, estás sola, ¿Acaso no debería estar acá el idiota de mi hermano para cuidarte? ¿Acaso te hizo algún daño?", preguntó Sesshomaru con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagome miró al demonio de pelo plateado a los ojos y le dedicó una mirada fría.

"Ese no es tu problema, Sesshomaru.", contestó la joven. "Pero concuerdo con vos en algo, Inuyasha es un idiota"

Sesshomaru se alejó un poco de Kagome, y caminó hacia un punto en especial.

"El viento sopla con más fuerza en este prado.", comentó el youkai.

"Y... ¿Eso qué tiene de importante?", preguntó la chica, sin verle mucho sentido al comentario.

"¿Acaso los humanos olvidan tan fácil?", preguntó el youkai, amargamente.

Al darse cuenta de que Kagome seguía sin entenderle, de muy mal humor se corrió un poco hacia el costado, dejando ver una mancha de sangre en el suelo. De repente, todo encajó. Ahora la sacerdotisa sabía porqué ese lugar le era tan familiar.

"Acá es dónde Kagura... murió.", susurró Kagome, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, pero el viento no les dejaba tocar el piso. Éste se las llevaba antes de que tocasen el piso.

"No llores; llorar es para débiles.", dijo Sesshomaru.

La chica dejó de llorar al escuchar eso salir de la boca de aquel serio youkai.

"¿Pensás que no soy débil?", preguntó sorprendida.

"No, sólo digo que llorar es para débiles, y no soporto ver a alguien con tan poca fuerza de voluntad como para no poder retener las lágrimas.", repondió Sesshomaru con desprecio.

"¡Todos los hombres son iguales, dicen algo lindo pero con la intención de dejarte herida, y luego se van!", dijo Kagome, por poco gritando, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir a borbotones de sus ojos. Luego, se dio vuelta y se tapó el rostro mientras seguía llorando.

"Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.", dijo Sesshomaru mientras se marchaba. Pero de la nada, se detuvo y dijo:

"Si ese hombre sigue lastimando a la mujer que ama desde mucho tiempo atrás, se puede decir que éste jamás amó a esa mujer.", él estaba sorprendido de sus propias palabras, pero continuó su marcha.

Kagome, sorprendida también, quería estar segura de haber escuchado bien.

"Sesshomaru?"

No respondió.

"Sesshomaru?"

Denuevo, no hubo respuesta.

Se dio vuelta. El youkai se había ido.

**_(fin del flashback)_**

Las palabras de Sesshomaru estuvieron dándo vuelta en su cabeza durante todo el rato, hasta que se quedó dorminda.

**. . .**

Era tarde, en la noche, y Kagome despertó, feliz de no haber tenido ningún sueño muy significativo. Ella sintió la briza nocturna en su rostro y la relajó. Ella disfrutaba de la paz de aquel prado.

De repente, sintió pisadas detrás de ella.

"Srita. Sacerdotisa..." Dijo tímidamente una aldeana.

"¿Si?"

"Hay un demonio entrando en la aldea."

Kagome se paró, y siguió a la aldeana. Entonces, sintió que alguien la observaba. Kagome miró hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo, pero no vio a nadie, entonces siguió su camino, aunque esa senzación seguía inquietándola.

_**[En las sombras del bosque]**_

"Falta poco...", decía una anciana encorvada, de cabellos blancos y largos, atados con un hilo dorado con piedras violetas. "Falta poco para que se alineen los planetas, y así, mi plan se pondrá en marcha.", decía, mientras observaba a una sacerdotisa que caminaba hacia su querida aldea, seguida de una aldeana inocente. "Falta poco...", murmuraba mientras se alejaba en las sombras.


	2. 2

"Sesshomaru _POV_":

Caminé hacia un prado, guiado por un olor peculiar. Luego, sentí el olor de la sangre, y quise saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, vi a una sacerdotisa llorando. Era esa humana, la que se había enamorado de mi medio hermano. El olor a sangre provenía del charco dejado en el suelo al morir esa mujer, Kagura, luego de haber "obtenido su libertad".

Me mantuve firme al hablar con la humana, y cuando ya me estaba cansando de sus tonterías, me sorprendí de las palabras que habían salido de mi boca. Quedé perplejo al notar que habían causado efecto sobre la sacerdotisa. Luego, me fui de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude, para que no me preguntara nada.

Al llegar al lugar en dónde estaba antes, encontré a Jaken dormido sobre Ah-Un. No tenía hambre, así que fui directamente hacia un árbol, y traté de dormir. El sueño me vino poco a poco, y mientras esperaba a dormirme, pensé acerca de esa sacerdotisa. Parecía muy herida. 'Tonto Inuyasha, se atreve a hacer llorar a una mujer', pensé, y luego me dormí.

"Inuyasha POV":

Cuando me desquité ante Kagome y vi su rostro sin ninguna emoción reflejada, me asusté, y creí que diría "abajo", en cualquier momento. No me atreví a hablar, pero traté de acercarme… Y ni bien moví un pie, me encontré al instante siguiente con la cara estampada en la tierra. Al levantar la vista, vi que ella se alejaba mientras gritaba:

"¡Inuyasha, sos el tonto más grande que existe! ¡Sos un completo TONTO!"

Verla así me dolió, pero ya había aprendido que era mejor dejarla sola, cuando se enojaba de ese modo.

¿Un estúpido? Sí, me comporté como un completo estúpido. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento era el serio reproche que me iban a dar Sango y Miroku, ya que de seguro Kagome ya les habría contado todo.

Al llegar a la aldea vi que Shippo estaba despidiéndose de esa niña, Rin, y de los hijos de Sango y el monje. Al verme llegar, lo primero que hizo ese enano fue darme una patada en la pierna.

"¡Ay! ¡ ¿Pero qué hice ahora, enano?!"

"¿¡Qué le hiciste a Kagome?!", me preguntó furioso. Al parecer, esa chica se había encargado de decirle a todo el mundo que habíamos peleado.

Dejé a Shippo en el suelo y caminé hacia la cabaña de Kaede, quién supuse que no había regresado todavía porque su olor casi ni se percibía. Al entrar en la cabaña, y ver la cara de Sango, tuve la sensación de que quería matarme con su hiraikotsu. Kirara estaba sentada enfrente de mí y gruñía.

"Inuyasha…", comenzó el monje. No quise ni escuchar una palabra, ya que la exterminadora estaba caminando lentamente hacia mí, con su hiraikotsu agarrado firmemente en sus manos.

De repente, sentí el olor de Sesshomaru muy cerca. '¿Qué está haciendo por acá?, me pregunté. Usé eso como excusa y me fui de un salto, dejando a Sango parada enfrente de la puerta.

"Y ahora… ¿Qué le pasa?", escuché que decía ella.

"Sesshomaru _POV_:"

Me desperté luego de unos minutos. Decidí que tenía que hablar con Inuyasha. Ese tonto había dejado muy herida, sentimentalmente, a una mujer. 'Pero, ¿Qué estoy pensando?', me dije. Tarde, no me había dado cuenta y ya estaba a tres pasos de la aldea. Por algún motivo, el haber visto llorar de tal forma a esa sacerdotisa, me había dejado con un sentimiento extraño.

Al llegar a la aldea, una aldeana me miró de una manera extraña, y luego se fue apresurada. La ignoré, y luego seguí mi camino. A los pocos segundos, vi a Inuyasha salir despedido de una cabaña, para luego seguir caminando hasta pararse a unos dos metros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba.

"Sesshomaru, es extraño verte aquí a estas horas. Lo más raro es verte caminando tranquilamente por una aldea llena de humanos, a los cuales vos odiás.", dijo Inuyasha.

"No seas tonto, Inuyasha. No creas que estoy encantado de estar en este lugar. Sólo vine porque tengo que preguntarte una cosa.", le dije.

"A ver, ¿Qué es eso que me querés preguntar?"

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a esa humana como para dejarla tan herida?"

"¿Humana? ¿Herida?", preguntó extrañado. "Un segundo, ¿Me estás preguntando por Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, ¿Desde cuándo vas por ahí lastimando a las mujeres? Ese no es un hábito tuyo, que yo sepa."

"Sesshomaru, ¡Callate!", me dijo irritado.

"Inuyasha, vos no me das órdenes, y además, no tengo porqué cumplirlas."

"Sesshomaru, Yo no le hice nada a Kagome."

"Ah, ¿no? Entonces, ¿porqué estaba llorando? O, ¿por qué me dijo que sos un idiota, eh?"

"¿Llo-llorando?", me preguntó confundido.

"Sí, Inuyasha. Ella estaba llorando"

"Pero… si cuando la vi, ella no lloraba."

"Esperá, ¿Estás diciendo que ella se comportó fuerte mientras que de seguro quería llorar?", pregunté, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

Inuyasha desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero, y me apuntó.

"No voy a permitir que sigas diciendo mentiras, Sesshomaru.", dijo Inuyasha, mientras el Viento Cortante se iba formando en la punta de su espada.

"Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO!", se escuchó desde atrás nuestro.

Vi cómo el tonto de mi hermano caía al suelo sin poder hacer nada. Luego, me di vuelta, y ahí estaba esa aldeana que me había visto, junto con esa humana, Kagome. Ella tenía sus brazos cruzados, y tenía el semblante cansado. La humana parecía estar harta de tener que hacer eso todo el tiempo.

"Sesshomaru, ¿Qué estaba pasando?", preguntó la sacerdotisa mientras se acercaba. La aldeana ya se había ido, y estaba regresando a su cabaña.

"Nada que te incumba.", le respondí, mientras daba media vuelta y me iba.

"Ah, bueno. Entonces, ¿Por qué me nombraban?", preguntó mientras se acercaba y se me ponía enfrente.

"Dejame pasar, humana."

"No, hasta que no me digas porqué Inuyasha te apuntaba con su espada, y por qué me estaban nombrando."

De la nada, sentí que algo me tocaba, y al bajar la vista, lo primero que vi fueron un par de alegres ojos marrones, que hacían juego con la gran sonrisa de la niña que allí estaba.

"¡Sr. Sesshomaru! ¡Vino a visitarnos! ¡Qué alegría!", decía Rin mientras daba saltitos alrededor mío. Ella estaba un poco más alta que la última vez que la vi. Tenía puesto un kimono rosado, y su pelo oscuro estaba más largo que antes.

Sentí los murmullos apagados de una risa. Miré al frente, y vi que la humana se tapaba la boca con una mano y reía, mientras observaba esa escena.

"Al parecer, Rin está muy feliz de verte.", dijo, mientras observaba a la pequeña, la cual seguía saltando muy alegre a mi alrededor.

"¿Va a quedarse unos días, Sr. Sesshomaru?", preguntó Rin, con una gran sonrisa.

"No creo que me quede, Rin. Vendré en otro momento." Le dije, dejándola un poco desilusionada.

"Pero…", dijo, mientras me miraba y dejaba de saltar, ahora con un poco de tristeza.

Me agaché, para estar más o menos a su altura. Al momento siguiente, ella estaba abrazándome.

"Quédese unos días, Sr. Sesshomaru, por favor.", rogaba la niña.

"Parecen padre e hija.", murmuró la humana. La miré, y ella sonreía.

Solté los brazos de Rin de alrededor de mi cuello, y caminé hacia la salida de la aldea sin decir una sola palabra. Luego, me di vuelta y vi que Rin estaba caminando muy desanimada hacia una cabaña. La sacerdotisa me echó una mirada de reproche, y se fue tras de Rin. Inuyasha me miraba extrañado, pero no le presté atención. Seguí caminando hasta llegar al lugar en el cual estaba antes. Jaken ya se había despertado y me llamaba a gritos… como de costumbre.

"¡AMO SESSHOMARU! ¡AMO SESSHOMARU!"

"Jaken, ya, callate.", le dije, harto ya de escuchar esos gritos.

Caminé hacia un manzano, y agarré un fruto. Luego, volteé y miré a Jaken, quien se había sentado en una roca, mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

"A veces me pregunto por qué no te maté hace tiempo." Le dije como si tal cosa.

"Amo…", decía aquel demonio, mientras movía sus manos desesperadamente, y me miraba con terror.

"Pero no, a veces me sos útil.", le dije, mientras me sentaba en una rama del árbol, y comía mi manzana.

_**[3ª persona] **_

Oculta en el bosque, luego de haber disfrazado su olor con algunas hierbas, una anciana de cabellos largos y blancos, los observaba desde atrás de un arbusto.

"Tarde o temprano te desharás de ese renacuajo, Sesshomaru. Tarde o temprano.", murmuraba esa anciana. "Este día estará lleno de sorpresas, y lo mejor es que me apure y traiga a la vida a esa sacerdotisa.", decía mientras se iba.


	3. Kikyo vuelve y Kagome se va

Una anciana caminaba hacia una cabaña. Ahí se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de una sacerdotisa de cabellos largos y oscuros. Ella tenía piel clara, y ojos marrones, antes fríos, pero ahora al estar sin vida, no mostraban emoción alguna.

"No te preocupes", decía la anciana, "pronto volverás a ver aquellos ojos dorados." La anciana se sentó junto al cadáver, y le echó sobre su cuerpo un ungüento de color azul verdoso que olía a flores. Sobre los ojos le colocó un poco de barro. Hizo lo mismo con las manos y la boca. Luego, le echó sobre el pecho, cerca del corazón, un líquido trasparente que podría haber sido agua, pero despedía humo al estar en contacto con la piel. "Pronto verás aquellos ojos dorados." Decía la anciana a nadie en particular. Luego, salió de la cabaña. Escavó un poco en la tierra, y sacó un pedazo de tela roja. Luego, volvió al lado del cadáver, y le colocó la tela roja en una mano. Al instante el pecho del cuerpo sin vida de la sacerdotisa, comenzó a subir y a bajar en un ritmo lento.

"Inu… yasha." Susurró la sacerdotisa mientras dormía.

"Sucedió más rápido de lo que yo esperaba." Dijo la anciana. "Mejor así. Quiere decir que va a despertar más rápido."

_**. . .**_

Inuyasha iba caminando por el bosque. Estaba perdido y no sabía cómo volver. De repente, sintió el olor de alguien quien no creyó ver hasta el día de su muerte.

"Kikyo…", dijo incrédulo.

Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha vio que Kikyo se acercaba a él, lentamente. Ella no despedía olor alguno. Era como si estuviera viva. Cuando estuvo frente a él, como su flequillo le tapaba parte del rostro, Inuyasha le levantó el mentón para mirarla a los ojos… pero lo que vio, lo dejó casi sin habla. Los ojos de Kikyo estaban cerrados, pero sus párpados eran casi totalmente trasparentes. Sus ojos carecían de color.

"¿Kikyo…?", preguntó Inuyasha, horrorizado.

"I...nu…ya…sha." Susurraba Kikyo. Su voz se escuchaba distante, como si estuviera… muerta.

De la nada, Kikyo empujó a Inuyasha, haciendo qué éste cayera por un poso cuyo fondo ardía. Lo último que Inuyasha vio antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, fue el cuerpo sin vida de Kikyo desplomándose en el suelo.

"¡KIKYOOOOO!", gritó Inuyasha. Entonces, sintió que él se golpeaba contra el duro suelo de tierra.

Abrió los ojos, no entendía nada. ¿En dónde estaba Kikyo? ¿Adónde se había ido?

"¿Kikyo…?", preguntó Inuyasha, al ver a una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa sentada frente a él.

"¡ABAJO!", escuchó que alguien dijo. Al momento siguiente, se vio a sí mismo con la cara estampada contra el suelo.

"¿Ka-Kagome?" Dijo Inuyasha, al reparar en su error. Frente a él había una sacerdotisa, sí, pero no era Kikyo. Era Kagome, quien lo miraba con odio.

"¿Qué decías sobre Kikyo, Inuyasha?", le preguntaba la chica con la vista fija en sus ojos dorados.

"Yo…", empezó a decir la bestia, pero fue interrumpido.

"No me digas que me confundiste con Kikyo. ¡Espero que la próxima vez no me vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Sabés muy bien que odio que me confundan con _alguien_!", dijo Kagome, mientras se iba.

"Kagome yo… yo sólo estaba soñando con Kikyo." Dijo Inuyasha, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de su error, ya era tarde, de nuevo.

"¿Qué cosa? ¡Ahh! Estabas soñando con ella… muy bien, espero que haya sido un muy lindo sueño.", dijo la sacerdotisa, mientras caminaba hacia Inuyasha fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Kagome… ¿Te sentís bien?", preguntó Inuyasha al ver su reacción.

"Ah… yo estoy…"

_¡PAF!_

"Ahora sí.", dijo Kagome, mientras le daba a Inuyasha una sonrisa genuina, y observaba la marca toda colorada con los cinco dedos de su mano, que le había dejado en el rostro."Ahora sí estoy bien."

El mitad-bestia quedó atónito ante la reacción de la chica, quien ahora se estaba alejando, alegremente, mientras tarareaba un cancioncita.

De repente, vino a su mente la imagen horrorosa de Kikyo que había aparecido en su sueño. Creyó que sería mejor consultarlo con Kaede.

'En serio, sólo a ella se le ocurre salir en medio de la noche a buscar hierbas, para regresar al mediodía del día siguiente.', pensaba Inuyasha, mientras se acercaba a la anciana.

"Eh, disculpe, anciana Kaede, quisiera hablar con usted."

"Sí, seguro, muchacho, seguro." Decía Kaede, mientras se paraba. Ella estaba recolectando unos vegetales en la huerta, para cocinar luego un guiso. "Dime, Inuyash… ¿Acaso Kagome se encargó de castigarte?", preguntó la anciana, observando la marca que tenía Inuyasha en el cachete izquierdo, mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña.

"Ja, ja, ja. Sí… algo así."

"Bueno, en fin, ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme, muchacho?"

"Es con respecto a Kikyo."

Kaede frenó en seco. "¿Qué sucede con mi hermana?"

"Es que… hoy tuve un sueño extraño".

Inuyasha le explicó cada detalle acerca de su sueño.

"Ya veo… yo también tuve la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir con respecto a mi hermana. ¿Dijiste que parecía estar viva?"

"Sí… eso parecía."

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto". Dijo Kaede, sombría.

_**[En algún lugar en el bosque]**_

"¿Y usted dice que se llama…?", preguntaba, con desconfianza, una sacerdotisa a una anciana.

"Mi nombre es Yami. El tuyo ya lo sé, es Kikyo. "

"¿Puedo saber porqué me trajo de vuelta a la vida?"

"Sólo quiero que seas feliz junto al hombre que robó tu corazón."

"Él ama a otra, además, ya dejé todo claro entre él y yo."

"Ah, ya veo. Bueno, entonces dudo que quieras todavía vengarte de esa chica que te lo arrebató, ¿no es así?"

"¿Vengarme?", preguntó kikyo, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos. Ella vio a Kagome al lado de Inuyasha tantas veces que le empezó a dar celos de tan sólo recordarlo. Le daban ganas de estrangularla, de sacarla de su camino, de tener a Inuyasha para ella sola, de hacer que… no. Ella no iba a volver a sufrir intentando ganar el corazón de Inuyasha, no de nuevo. No, no, no y no.

"Veo que te lo estás proponiendo. Bueno, si necesitás, algo, ya sabés dónde buscarme. Hasta la próxima." Dijo la anciana Yami, mientras se volvía humo, y desaparecía, dejando a una confundida Kikyo sentada en el suelo.

La sacerdotisa miró el girón de tela roja que tenía en su mano. 'Inuyasha, me encantaría verte de nuevo. No creo que una visita haga daño.'

_**. . . **_

Luego de hablar con Kaede, Inuyasha se fue y empezó a caminar por el bosque. A cada rato volvía a su mente el rostro de Kikyo, e inconscientemente, lo comparaba con su rostro cuando estaba con vida.

"Kikyo… desearía verte con vida de nuevo.", dijo mientras se sentaba en un tronco caído.

"¿De verdad, Inuyasha?", preguntó una voz, no muy lejos de él.

Al levantar la vista, vio con asombro que delante de él estaba Kikyo, de carne y hueso, con su arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Pero, lo más importante, estaba viva, y se veía preciosa.

"¡Kikyo!", dijo, mientras la abrazaba.

La sacerdotisa correspondió al abrazo, y una lágrima de felicidad cayó por su bello rostro, mientras se sonrojaba al tener a Inuyasha tan cerca de ella.

Kagome estaba caminando por el bosque, buscando a Inuyasha. Ella había hablado con Kaede, y ésta le había contado sobre el sueño de la bestia. Kagome quiso disculparse, ya que ese relato la había dejado pensativa y avergonzada. Sí, a veces Inuyasha se merecía que le dieran una buena cachetada, pero en este caso… no.

La sacerdotisa caminó un largo rato hasta que por fin lo vio. Pero estaba con alguien que ella no esperaba ver. Kikyo estaba abrazada a Inuyasha, y éste la abrazaba a ella con fuerza. Esto hizo que sintiera celos. No podía creer que Kikyo estuviera viva. SI ella la hubiera visto en otro momento, estaría feliz, pero verla abrazando a Inuyasha no era algo que la causara gracia.

"Me alegra verte, Kikyo.", dijo Inuyasha, separándose de su abrazo sin notar la presencia de Kagome.

Eso fue… la gota que colmó el vaso.

"Kagome _POV_:"

Me acerqué a ellos dos, furiosa. No podía tolerar ve esa escena.

"Inuyasha, sos un tonto, ¿Lo sabías? ¡Sos un Ton—!" No pude terminar la frase.

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi estómago, y al bajar la vista vi que tenía tres flechas atravesándome. Mi respiración se agitó, y sentí el gusto de la sangre en mi boca. Me di vuelta y vi a Kikyo apuntándome con otra de sus flechas.

Me alejé de ahí. No quería morir, pero supe que eso era lo que me iba a pasar. Al menos, no quería morir en ese lugar. Caminé como pude hacia un claro en el bosque. Me sentí débil, y caí al suelo, clavando aún más las flechas dentro de mí. Escupí sangre, y al momento siguiente, dejé de respirar. Un segundo después, vi una luz muy potente que me envolvía, y vi un rostro familiar mirándome a lo lejos. Luego, todo se tiñó de negro.


	4. Y Kagome se va con Sesshomaru

Una energía maligna brillaba sobre la sacerdotisa. Ella no podía controlar lo que hacía. Ponía una flecha tras otra y las disparaba. Se contuvo cuando la cuarta estuvo en su arco. Un segundo más, y ya la habría disparado. Inuyasha la miraba, atónito, sin poder creer nada. La sacerdotisa se desplomó en brazos del mitad bestia, y quedó inconsciente.

El pobre Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer. Si dejar ahí a Kikyo e ir en busca de Kagome, o si llevar a Kikyo con Kaede y luego ir en busca de Kagome.

Con el corazón partido en dos, el mitad bestia alzó a Kikyo en sus brazos, y se fue a la aldea. Kaede, al verlo llegar con el cuerpo de su hermana en brazos, lo hizo entrar de inmediato. Ella pidió explicaciones, pero Inuyasha no pensó dos veces antes de ir en busca de Kagome. Al llegar al bosque, siguió el olor de la joven hasta un claro. Allí había unas manchas de sangre pertenecientes a la joven, pero también había un olor en particular que no le agradó su presencia del todo. Sesshomaru había estado ahí. Su olor y el de Kagome se extendían hasta unos metros más allá, y desaparecían.

El pobre mitad bestia se sentó en el pasto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él no entendía nada. El cuerpo de Kagome no se encontraba por ningún lado. De la nada, recordó que una de las espadas de su medio hermano podía curar almas, y una luz de esperanza creció en su interior, pero se fue apagando poco a poco.

"Sesshomaru jamás reviviría a Kagome. Su corazón es demasiado frío como para hacer tal cosa." Dijo, desilusionado.

"No te preocupes, Kagome está en paz, eso es seguro.", dijo Kaede, sentándose a su lado.

Inuyasha miró a la anciana, y luego se ocultó bajo su flequillo. No podía evitarlo, tenía que dejar sus sentimientos salir de alguna forma. Recordó que Kagome le había enseñado a llorar por los seres que él ama, y dejando sus sentimientos salir, Inuyasha lloró. Lágrima a lágrima, él se fue hundiendo en los recuerdos. Los buenos momentos que había vivido junto a su amada Kagome. Aquellas tardes otoñales en las que miraban el atardecer, juntos, sentados en alguna colina. O aquellas tardes de verano, en las cuales Kagome le hablaba de su familia y le contaba acerca de las travesuras que hacía de niña. Inuyasha comenzó a recordar los momentos llenos de risas, y los momentos de angustia. La dulce risa de esa bella sacerdotisa que lo hacía feliz. Recordar todo eso le hizo sentir que la joven sacerdotisa estaba sentada a su lado, acariciando su mano, recostando su cabeza en su hombro, tarareando una canción.

Una última lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y con un suspiro, Inuyasha se paró y se fue de vuelta a la aldea. Tenía que contarles a Sango y a Miroku la… "noticia", aunque le dolía tener que hacerlo.

Ni bien puso un pie en la aldea, sintió todas las miradas de la gente, todas fijas en él. Ninguna de ellas era amistosa, sino, acusadora. Escuchó que la gente lo señalaba y susurraba cosas como "irresponsable", o "insensato", o "sin corazón". 'Este día cada vez se pone peor.', pensó Inuyasha, mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña de Kaede. Al entrar, vio que Kikyo seguía inconsiente. Al mirar hacia un costado, vio que Miroku abrazaba a Sango, quien estaba llorando desesperadamente.

"Kaede ya se encargó de ponernos al día, Inuyasha.", dijo el monje, con obvia tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Ese comentario hizo que Sango llorara con más fuerza, si es que eso era posible.

Inuyasha se sentó en un rincón, y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Kirara se acurrucó junto a él, y se quedó dormida, claramente triste también.

"Sesshomaru _POV_:"

Estaba caminando por el bosque, cuando volví a sentir el olor a sangre. Ésta vez era más potente. Me dirigí al lugar de donde provenía ese olor. Vi un cuerpo en el suelo, era el de una mujer, y se estaba muriendo. Al acercarme para ver quién era, vi que tenía tres flechas clavadas en el estómago. Al ver su rostro, y descubrí con asombro que era esa sacerdotisa.

"Kagome…", susurré, mientras me arrodillaba, y la cargaba en brazos. Sin duda, para cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, ya había muerto. Por algún motivo que no entendí, me dolió verla sin vida y tan malherida. "No merecías morir en manos de esa otra sacerdotisa.", dije, al reconocer esas flechas. '¿Acaso no estaba muerta?', me pregunté extrañado, pero algo me decía que ella era la culpable.

"¡Amo bonito!", escuché que Jaken se acercaba, llamándome. "¡Amo Sesshomaru!"

Al ver quién era la persona que yo estaba cargando en brazos, el demonio se empalideció un poco y luego dijo:

"Amo… ¿No es esa la mujer que se enamoró del odioso de Inuyasha?"

"Sí, es ella.", por algún motivo, decir esas tres palabras, hizo que extrañara la dulce sonrisa de la sacerdotisa, como esa que puso al verme con Rin abrazada a mí; una sonrisa dulce y cálida.

Entonces, sentí unas palpitaciones provenientes de Colmillo Sagrado.

"¿Piensa revivirla, amo?", preguntó Jaken, al notar él también las palpitaciones de la espada.

Dejé en el suelo el cuerpo de la chica, le saqué las flechas, y alcé a Colmillo Sagrado. Pude ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo, y ni bien los destruí, sentí el ruido de alguien que tosía. Era la sacerdotisa. Guardé a mi espada, y esperé. Cuando la sacerdotisa paró de toser, miró desorientada al frente mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Luego, me miró sorprendida, como si recién se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Intentó parase, pero se tambaleó un poco y la sostuve. Ella seguía mirándome atónita.

"Vos… ¿Vos… me…?", dijo, mientras señalaba a Colmillo Sagrado.

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella trastabilló, y me apuré a agarrarla de nuevo.

"Gracias, Sesshomaru.", murmuró, al tiempo en que se sonrojaba un poco.

"Estás débil. Deberías ir tu aldea.", le aconsejé, mientras me daba vuelta.

"Sí… claro.", me contestó. Detecté cierta duda en su voz, y me di la vuelta.

"¿No querés regresar?", le pregunté.

"Es que… bueno, me siento tonta al admitirlo, pero… ahí va a estar Kikyo, y no quiero volver a morir."

"¿Qué harás?"

"Yo…", ella se veía avergonzada y dudosa, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir pudiera dejarla muy mal parada. "Sesshomaru… ¿Puedo viajar con ustedes?"

"¿Te atrevés a dejar a tus amigos y conocidos para escapar a la muerte?", preguntó Jaken. "¡Qué niña tan débil! ¡Alguien así no puede viajar al lado del Gran Sesshomaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste! ¡Qué vergüenza!..."

"¡Ni que un demonio de menos de un metro de altura, con un báculo horrible que lanza fuego fuese muy útil!", le oí murmurar a la sacerdotisa, con su vista fija en la tierra.

"… Además de débil, una niña cobarde, ¡Alguien así no es digno de viajar junto al Gran Sesshomaru!", continuaba Jaken. "¡Y cómo si fuera poco-!"

"¡Jaken, ya basta!" Le ordené. Él demonio se calló, pero miraba con desdén a la sacerdotisa. "Te doy permiso de acompañarnos."

A la joven se la iluminó el rostro y me miró con gratitud, luego, dijo que iba a buscar algo en el bosque y se alejó con un simple "¡ya vuelvo!".

Jaken aprovechó que la sacerdotisa se había ido, y me hizo una pregunta.

"Amo, ¿Porqué dejó que esa humana nos acompañe?"

"Jaken, un favor sólo se paga con otro favor." Le contesté, riéndome por dentro al ver su rostro atónito.

Al cabo de unos minutos la joven humana había regresado, cargando un carcaj lleno de flechas, y con un arco en una mano.

"Los guardo en el bosque… por si acaso.", me explicó. Luego, le dije que subiera sobre Ah-Un, y emprendimos la marcha.

_**[3ª persona]**_

El resto del día en la aldea se pasó lento. Todo estuvo muy lúgubre, ya que todos creían que habían perdido a su querida amiga. Lo más difícil fue darles la noticia a los hijos de Sango y Miroku, a Rin, y a Shippo. Ellos fueron lo que peor se lo tomaron.

Mientras tanto, una sacerdotisa sentada sobre un dragón de dos cabezas, recién se daba cuenta de que todos la tomaban por muerta. Se sintió mal al dejarlos a todos tan tristes, pero sabía que había hecho bien. Luego de meditar un poco, se dio cuenta de que kikyo jamás haría algo así. Recordó que por un instante sintió que un aura maligna se acumulaba alrededor de ellos, y se juntaba en Kikyo. Kagome se dijo que esperaría el tiempo necesario, y luego regresaría cuando Sesshomaru fuese a visitar a Rin. Para ese momento, supuso que ella ya sabría qué era lo que estaba pasando. Luego de eso, ella le pediría unas ciertas explicaciones a Inuyasha.

Kagome miraba el cielo que poco a poco se iba poblando de estrellas. Por algún motivo, luego de haber revivido, no tuvo más hambre… hasta ese momento. Supo que no sería buena idea pedir al demonio peli plateado que le dejara ir a buscar comida hasta que aterrizaran para descansar.

Luego de unas horas, sintió cómo Ah-Un descendía, y luego de un par de minutos, ella ya se había bajado del dragón y estaba caminando hacia el demonio quien la había dejado acompañarlos.

"Sesshomaru, voy a ir a buscarme algo de comer… ¿Querés una fruta, o algo?", le preguntó la joven al Youkai.

"No… no gracias. Más te vale que vallas con cuidado, no pienso ir a rescatarte esta vez.", respondió el Youkai.

Kagome caminó un poco por los alrededores hasta encontrar un árbol de cerezo que no estaba en flor, y recolectó unas cerezas bien grandes de color rojo bien oscuro. Se veían deliciosas. Las lavó en un río de por ahí cerca, y luego volvió al lugar en donde estaban descansando.

Ella se iba a comer una cereza, cuando vio a Jaken tratando de romper la cáscara de una nuez. 'Se ve tan ridículo.', pensó la joven.

"¡Jaken!", dijo, lanzándole al demonio una cereza. "Espero que te gusten las frutas.", le dijo, mientras se sentaba en una raíz de una árbol que estaba bastante levantada del piso, y comía tranquilamente sus cerezas.

El demonio miró con desconfianza a la cereza que tenía en sus manos, y luego vio que la sacerdotisa se las comía tranquilamente. Olió el fruto, y luego se lo metió en la boca. Al morderlo, sintió el dulce gusto del jugo de ese delicioso fruto, y siguió comiendo su cereza.

Sesshomaru estaba mirando esa escena. La sacerdotisa comía feliz sus cerezas mientras sonreía y miraba al cielo encapotado de estrellas. Jaken se estaba relamiendo, al parecer ese demonio también había comino un par de cerezas. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la humana lo miraba, y éste desvió la mirada.

"¿De verdad no querés cerezas, Sesshomaru?", preguntó Kagome, observando al demonio. Éste desvió la mirada y se sentó en el suelo, a contemplar el cielo. "Bueno, se lo pierde", dijo Kagome, mientras se reía un poco y disfrutaba sus cerezas.

El Youkai escuchó la risita de la joven y sonrió. Ella estaba feliz, y eso le hizo sentir… '¿Feliz? ¿Por qué estoy feliz por ella? Es tan solo una humana a la que le devolví la vida, al igual que Rin. Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy feliz?', se preguntaba el Youkai mientras desviaba la vista del cielo y observaba a la joven. Jaken ya había armado un fuego, y se calentaba las manos. El verano ya se estaba yendo, y las noches frías ya habían llegado. Vio que la joven se sentaba junto al fuego y también se calentaba las manos. El Youkai se acercó, y dejó que el calor proveniente del fuego le reconfortara un poco.

Kagome sonreía, feliz de estar junto al fuego. A pesar de que ella tenía consigo una arco y una gran cantidad de flechas, y a pesar de que el youkai dijo que no la rescataría si se metía en problemas, supo que Sesshomaru iría a salvarla si ella estaba en problemas.


	5. Una charla con el Youkai

"Kagome POV:"

Luego de haberme comido unas cerezas, me sentí mejor. Me senté junto al fuego, el cual me reconfortó. Ya estaba comenzando a refrescar, y me era importante conservar el calor, ya que en esa época no había estufas ni nada por el estilo. Vi que Sesshomaru se acercaba, y me sentí protegida. Me pregunté si el Youkai me habría dejado acompañarlos sólo por el hecho de que no podía regresar a la aldea ya que era probable que Kikyo me matara, o por el simple hecho de que tener una sacerdotisa en su "grupo" le sería útil. Me sentí usada; sentí que Sesshomaru me dejó acompañarlos por conveniencia. 'Es muy probable. Si no, ¿Con qué otro fin podría haberme dejado acompañarlos?'. Pensar eso me hacía sentir deprimida.

Me alejé un poco del fuego y me acurruqué contra un árbol. Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir, pero no tenía sueño. De todos modos, traté de descansar un poco. Dejé mis ojos cerrados y me quedé así un buen rato. De repente, sentí que alguien ponía algo cálido y suave sobre mí, como una manta que me cubría y me resguardaba del frío. Abrí apenas los ojos y vi que lo que pensé que era una manta, era en realidad esa cosa peluda que Sesshomaru lleva siempre consigo. Lo busqué con la mirada, y lo vi sentado a orillas del río que serpenteaba alrededor de dónde habíamos parado a descansar. En ese momento me replanteé mi teoría acerca de por qué Sesshomaru me había dejado acompañarlos, aunque me seguía sintiendo un poco desilusionada. Volví a cerrar los ojos, y esperé a que me llegara el sueño…el cual nunca llegó.

Luego de un par de horas, al ver que Jaken y, al parecer, Sesshomaru, estaban dormidos, decidí ir a caminar por los alrededores.

Era una noche magnífica. El cielo, sin una nube, me dejaba sin habla por la cantidad de estrellas que se podían apreciar. En las lejanías se podía observar un grupo de luces, y daban la impresión de que había una aldea no muy lejos. Luego de caminar un poco por la orilla del río, vi que un puente llevaba de una orilla a la otra. Caminé, queriendo llegar a la otra orilla, pero me detuve a mitad del puente.

De la nada sentí que una gran tristeza me envolvía. No entendía por qué, pero empecé a llorar mientras contemplaba al agua. Me sentía perdida, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar. Comencé a extrañar mi casa, a mi hermano, a mi mamá, a mi abuelo. Jamás los había extrañado tanto, ni siquiera cuando estábamos peleando contra Naraku. Inuyasha y los demás siempre estaban ahí, y me hacían sentir en familia. Ahí estaba el problema. No tenía a nadie que me hiciera sentir acompañada, no como lo hacía Inuyasha. Inuyasha hacía que me sintiera querida y valorada. Él me hacía sentir que yo era importante. Lamentablemente, él ahora creía que yo estaba muerta. 'Ahora de seguro él cuida de Kikyo', pensé, desilusionada.

Recordé la escena que había visto en el bosque: Inuyasha abrazando a Kikyo. Me pareció ver esa imagen en el agua, y pateé una roca que estaba en el puente. Al caer al agua, ésta destruyó la escena. Alejé la vista del agua y apoye mis codos sobre la baranda del puente. Luego me limpié una lágrima que tenía en la cara, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano.

"¿Porqué…?"Pregunté en voz alta a nadie en particular y desvié mi vista hacia el agua, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos otra vez.

Luego de unos minutos, vi el reflejo de alguien que se acercaba, y me di cuenta de que tenía largos cabellos plateados. Por un momento creí que era Inuyasha, pero al acercarse me di cuenta de que no era él.

"¿Qué no estabas dormida?", preguntó Sesshomaru, parándose a unos pasos de mí.

Me di la vuelta y le contesté:

"Sí, pero me desperté y no me pude volver a dormir. Así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el lugar."

"¿Sin tu arco y tus flechas?", Preguntó con tono burlón, pero con la mirada más fría que de costumbre.

Me di cuenta de que a Sesshomaru no le había causado mucha gracia que yo saliera a dar una vuelta sin algo con lo que defenderme. '¡Qué raro!', pensé extrañada. Él se acercó un poco, y yo me apoyé en la baranda del puente, tratando de no sonrojarme, aunque no supe bien por qué me sonrojaba.

"Gracias por cubrirme con tu estola… o lo que sea eso.", le dije, señalando esa cosa peluda que siempre lleva en un hombro, mientras trataba, sin éxito, de no sonrojarme.

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de indiferencia y miró para otro lado.

Lo miré y sonreí. Aún sentía mis cachetes ardiendo, pero dejó de importarme en el momento en que me miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos, generalmente fríos e inexpresivos.

"¿Porqué llorabas?", me preguntó.

"Yo… yo lloraba porque… porque extraño a mi vida de antes, junto a mi familia, en mi época. También lloraba porque extraño aquellos lindos momentos que pasé con Inuyasha y los demás, pero ahora piensan que estoy muerta. También… también lloraba porque me siento sola, sin nadie que me quiera o me aprecie.", contesté al tiempo que se me quebraba la voz y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos nuevamente.

"¿Ahora por qué?", me preguntó mientras se acercaba unos pasos más.

"No lo sé… Creo que por todo eso que acabo de mencionar. Me hace sentir una gran tristeza.", le respondí mientras más lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Desvié mi mirada al piso, me daba vergüenza que me viera llorar de esa manera. Pero Sesshomaru levantó mi mentón, y me miró a los ojos. Yo seguía llorando, no podía evitarlo. Cerré los ojos, y para mi sorpresa, al abrirlos de nuevo, vi que Sesshomaru estaba un poco más cerca que antes, pero su mirada volvía a ser la misma, fría y casi inexpresiva.

"No arruines tu rostro con el llanto.", dijo fríamente.

Luego, dio media vuelta, y se alejó. Yo me senté en el puente, y a los pocos minutos, me quedé dormida.

"Inuyasha POV"

Al día siguiente, desperté con una manta sobre mí. Miré alrededor, y vi que Kikyo ya no estaba ahí recostada. Me paré, y salí de la cabaña. La encontré afuera, junto a Kaede, recolectando vegetales en la huerta.

"¡Kikyo!", la llamé mientras me acercaba.

"¿Inuyasha? ¡Inuyasha!", dijo ella, parándose y yendo hacia donde yo estaba.

"Me alegra verte de buen humor.", le dije.

Ella me miró con una repentina tristeza en sus ojos, lo que me sorprendió, porque minutos atrás ella estaba con un humor radiante.

"Perdón Inuyasha.", me dijo.

"No fue tu culpa…", le dije, al darme cuenta de por qué se disculpaba. "Me di cuenta de que una energía extraña recaía sobre vos."

"De todos modos, lamento haber matado a… Kagome.", dijo Kikyo, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Kagome… yo la extrañaba mucho. Generalmente, el sólo hecho de saber que no podría verla por cualquier motivo, me molestaba, y mucho. Ahora, el saber que jamás la volvería a ver, me hacía sentir mucho peor. Miré a Kikyo mientras se alejaba y seguía a Kaede.

Me fui hasta el bosque, y caminé hasta un árbol. Lo miré, buscando algo en particular. Busqué y busqué hasta que la encontré. Aquella marca, hecha por una flecha sagrada, exactamente 55 años atrás. Me apoyé contra el tronco del árbol, y me recosté, mirando hacia el frente. Allá a lo lejos, había un poso, el Devora Huesos. Aquellos dos lugares, el poso y el árbol, eran los dos lugares en dónde Kagome y yo habíamos vivido algo que nos marcó de por vida. En ese momento… bueno, sentí que mi mundo finalmente se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Miré al cielo, y deseé que Kagome descansara en paz durante toda la eternidad. No me moví de ese lugar hasta que se hizo de noche.


	6. ¡¿Está viva!

"Kagome POV":

Desperté al sentir el canto de los pájaros, y la luz del sol en mi rostro. Abrí los ojos, pero tuve que cerrarlos bruscamente a causa de que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir los rayos de sol de manera tan directa por las mañanas. Respiré hondo, disfrutando la brisa matutina. Luego, volví a abrir los ojos, y miré alrededor. No podían ser más de las 10 de la mañana. Bostecé y me dirigí al claro del bosque en el cual habíamos parado la noche anterior. En el camino me topé con Jaken, quien no hizo otra cosa que comenzar a reprocharme el desaparecer en medio de la noche, sin avisarle a su amo, y me decía también que la próxima vez fuese más prudente y llevara mis cosas para defenderme, porque si no, su amo iba a tener que rescatarme. 'Parece mi mamá.', pensé de mal humor.

Al llegar al claro, vi que Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol y estaba comiendo una manzana.

"Debés tener hambre al no haber cenado.", le dije, mientras me acercaba.

"Si anoche no cené, era porque no tenía hambre, humana.", me contestó mientras bajaba del árbol.

Sinceramente yo odiaba que me llamara "humana". 'Él es un Youkai, pero yo lo llamo por su nombre, no le digo _demonio _o _Youkai._' En serio, ya me estaba hartando esa actitud.

"Date un baño, partimos en 20 minutos.", me dijo Sesshomaru.

Yo asentí, y me fui corriendo al río. Fui a un sector alejado de ese claro y apenas había empezado a bajarme una de mis mangas cuando…

"Señorita Kagome, ¿Es usted?"

Me subí la manga rápidamente, y me di la vuelta.

"¡¿Mo-monje… Mi-Miroku?!"

"Inuyasha POV:"

Desperté. Ya era de noche. Me paré y sentí el olor de Kikyo muy cerca. También se sentía otro olor. Éste me resultaba desagradable. Corrí hasta estar cerca del lugar de donde provenían esos olores, y vi a una anciana junto a Kikyo.

"Malas noticias, querida. La sacerdotisa está viva.", decía la anciana.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE "MALAS NOTICIAS"?! ¡¿PORQUÉ NO DEBERÍA ALEGRARME DE QUE ESTÁ CON VIDA?! ¡¿PORQUÉ?!", gritaba Kikyo obviamente furiosa y fuera de sí.

"¡Niña! No hace falta que grites de ese modo. Vas a hacer que todos se enteren de esto. Además, ahora no vas a poder estar con el hombre que amás, ¿No te molesta eso?", decía la anciana, con un falso tono meloso en su voz.

"No, no me molesta, ya que _vos_ fuiste quién me hizo dispararle esas flechas a Kagome. Además, ¡¿para qué demonios querés verla muerta?!"

La anciana miró a Kikyo con una expresión de superioridad (que me recordó a _cierto_ Youkai conocido), y luego la miró con rabia.

"Hay cosas que no se le deben contar a cualquiera.", dijo la anciana. "Sólo puedo decir que la sacerdotisa ahora acompaña al Lord del Oeste." Luego, despareció, dejando un rastro de humo en aquel claro.

'Con que Sesshomaru está con ella, ¿Eh?', pensé mientras comenzaba a alejarme

"Inuyasha, ya sé que estás ahí.", dijo repentinamente Kikyo, con vos cansada, tomándome por sorpresa.

"¿Quién era esa anciana?", le pregunté directamente mientras me acercaba.

"Yami, ella es quien me revivió. Pero lo importante ahora es buscar al lord del Oeste y traer de vuelta a la aldea a Kagome, ¿No?"

"Sí, y lamentablemente ese "Lord" es el idiota de Sesshomaru, mi medio hermano.", le contesté, muy a mi pesar.

"Bueno, no hay que perder tiempo. Creo que nos será útil la ayuda del monje y de la exterminadora, ¿O me equivoco?", dijo Kikyo, mientras caminábamos de regreso a la aldea.

_**. . .**_

"¡¿Kagome está viva?!", preguntaron Kaede, Sango, Shippo y Rin al unísono luego de recibir la noticia.

"Sí", respondí. "Y, además, está viajando con Sesshomaru.", agregué con cierta amargura. Ese último comentario hizo que todos me miraran como si estuviera loco, excepto Rin, quien se puso a saltar de la alegría.

"Hay que ir a buscarla de inmediato.", dijo Kikyo, mientras servía la sopa que había preparado Kaede.

"Si fuera ustedes, yo iría mañana por la mañana. Además, se avecina una tormenta, y será mejor no arriesgarse.", nos avisó Kaede, y como confirmando lo dicho, se vio una luz que entraba por la puerta, seguida de un trueno amenazador.

Toda aquella noche estuvimos hablando acerca de cómo traer a Kagome de regreso, ya que si estaba viajando con Sesshomaru, de seguro era por algo… o al menos, eso era lo que creíamos. Finalmente, todos nos fuimos a dormir con la esperanza de que íbamos a encontrar a Kagome y traerla de nuevo a la aldea sana y salva.

_**[3ª persona]**_

"No puedo permitir que esa sacerdotisa escape con vida de todos los obstáculos que pienso. Luego de la muerte del tonto de Naraku las cosas se salieron de control. Yo le advertí a ese idiota de Onigumo; le advertí que no se metiera con los demonios, y luego acabó muerto. Ahora se ven cada vez menos monstruos merodeando, lo que significa que cada vez hay menos aliados disponibles… si va a haber guerra, será mejor ir buscando mi propio ejército, ya que no tengo el poder necesario como para crear uno. Sí, será mejor ir apurándome o será demasiado tarde.", murmuraba Yami, oculta en su cabaña, mientras mezclaba unas hierbas aromáticas y un par de raíces. "Siempre existirá oscuridad… sólo hay que encontrar un modo de extinguir la luz."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_"Bueno, voy a ir de lleno al grano._**

**_Estuve pensando y pensando, estrujándome el cerebro como una desgraciada, tratando de encontrar una forma de crear romance entre Sessh y Kag, así que quería saber qué es para ustedes una situación romántica. _**

**_más exáctamente, me gustaría saber cómo se imaginan una situación romántica entre ellos; yo ya tengo mis propias ideas, pero quisiera saber sus opiniones, así que... en fin, esto es todo. Espero feliz sus respuestas. :D" _**


	7. El ataque de las arañas

"Detesto tener que ir a estas cuevas, y lo sabés muy bien, pero no me quedaba otra opción."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos por usted, ama?"

"Necesito que ustedes maten a una mujer. Ella viaja junto al Lord del Oeste; tiene pelo oscuro, y ojos marrones como la tierra. Además es una sacerdotisa, aunque no creo que les sea complicado vencerla, ya que ella es bastante débil e ingenua."

"Haremos lo que sea necesario, ama."

Yami sonreía al admirar al ejército arácnido que tenía enfrente, mientras que 800 ojos la miraban con lealtad.

"Muy bien, tomen el camino del Oeste, y luego crucen al bosque más cercano. Si siguen mis instrucciones, hoy tendrán una rica cena.", luego sonrió y se movió a un lado. Momentos después unas cien arañas se iban de su guarida, listas para cenar una sacerdotisa "débil e ingenua".

_**. . . **_

Un monje peculiar caminaba por el bosque de regreso a su hogar, luego de haber sido llamado para liberar a un espíritu maligno de una casa en una aldea cercana, cuando voltea y reconoce una figura a orillas de un río. Llamado por la curiosidad, se acerca, y descubre con asombro que su amiga, a la cual creían muerta, era la dueña de esa figura que se veía borrosa entre los frondosos árboles de aquel lugar. Con un poco de miedo, llama por su nombre a esa mujer en frente de él. Ésta se da vuelta, y lo mira asombrada. Ella pronuncia el nombre de éste monje, y él la mira atónito. 'Está viva.', piensa para sí. Se siente mareado, pero se mantiene firme, aunque aquella sorpresa lo deja sin habla.

"Kagome POV:"

"¿Te sentís bien? Estás muy pálido.", le pregunté, tratando de romper aquel silencio incómodo que se había formado.

"Eh… sí, sí… estoy bien.", me respondió, tratando de salir de su asombro. "Creo que a Sango le va a agradar saber que se encuentra con vida."

"Ah... con respecto a eso, por favor, no quiero que nadie más sepa que estoy viva… así que, por favor, no le digas a Sango. Si Inuyasha se entera, vendrá a buscarme, y… y quiero que las cosas se queden así."

"¿Está segura, señorita?"

"Segura." No podía permitir que nadie más se enterase, ya que si no, todo sería un caos inmenso, y además tendría que ver la cara de Inuyasha antes de tiempo, y no estaba lista aún, aunque yo lo extrañara.

"Bien. Y… ¿En dónde está viviendo ahora?"

"Ah... bueno yo..."

Sentimos unos pasos que se acercaban, y luego de unos instantes, apareció Sesshomaru.

"¡¿Sesshomaru?!", preguntó Miroku al verlo acercarse. El Youkai sólo se limitó a echarle su característica mirada fría.

"Humana, aseate de una vez, que no voy a esperarte todo el día.", me dijo Sesshomaru, yo asentí, y luego se alejó.

Miroku me miró de reojo, me deseó un buen día y luego se fue.

Me desvestí y me metí en el río. El agua estaba helada, pero no me importó; yo ya no veía la hora de de sacarme los restos de sangre del pelo. Cuando estuve lista y vestida, fui hasta el claro.

Me daba un poco de vergüenza que Sesshomaru me viera así, porque al estar todavía un poco mojada, se me pegaba la ropa al cuerpo.

"¡Ya era hora! Creí que tardarías toda la mañana. ¡Muchas gracias por hacernos perder el tiempo!", dijo Jaken ni bien me vio.

"¡Ay, ¿Acaso no sabés hacer otra cosa que reprocharme absolutamente todo?!", le dije, totalmente harta.

"¡Si te reprocho algo, es porque lo merecés!"

"¿¡Y quién dijo que lo merecía?!"

"Ya nos vamos.", anunció Sesshomaru con impaciencia.

Monté sobre Ah-Un, y emprendimos la marcha. Sesshomaru remontó vuelo, y el dragón lo imitó.

Jaken se sostenía como podía de la estola perteneciente al Youkai, y yo observaba con asombro y admiración la vista que había debajo de nosotros; había flores de distintos colores, separadas por una sutil franja de tierra; cada una tenía un color diferente: algunas eran violáceas, otras rosadas, otras amarillas, otras rojas y otras blancas. Desde esa altura, parecía que volábamos sobre una tela con estampado escocés. Dejé escapar una risita y sonreí al notar que los pájaros que volaban se me acercaban. Uno de ellos, que era de un color entre negro y violeta oscuro, se posó en mi hombro. Acerqué mi mano con timidez y le acaricié la cabeza. Luego, éste picó suavemente mi mano, como un saludo, y se fue volando.

Estaba cayendo la noche, y habíamos parado en el bosque. Unas nubes de color de rosa surcaban el cielo, mientras el gentil viento las movía de acá para allá. El canto de los pájaros estaba comenzando a apagarse, y las estrellas amenazaban en salir. El firmamento se tornaba de color naranja rojizo, y a lo lejos, en el horizonte, podía contemplarse esa bola brillante de fuego, llamada Sol, que se ocultaba lentamente detrás de unas montañas, marcando así el fin de aquel día. Un alegre riachuelo serpenteaba no muy lejos, así que decidí ir hasta allí para refrescarme un poco la cara. Esta vez, llevé mi arco y mis flechas.

Cuando me estaba yendo hacia ese riachuelo, sentí que una energía maligna se acercaba hacia nosotros rápidamente, pero luego se detuvo de repente.

"Nos vigilan.", escuché que Sesshomaru decía.

Coloqué una flecha en mi arco y esperé. Sesshomaru también estaba atento a cualquier movimiento. Jaken estaba parado a su lado con su extraño báculo listo. Sentí cómo se comenzaba a acercar aquella criatura, y a cada segundo se escuchaba más fuerte un extraño _clic, clic_, como el de unas mandíbulas de insecto abriéndose y cerrándose. De la nada, el ruido paró. Pude percibir la tensión en el ambiente.

Entre los árboles, un par de ojos me observaban. Yo me preparé, estaba totalmente lista a disparar en cualquier momento. Le apunté con mi flecha, caminé dos pasos, y cuando faltaba una milésima de segundo para que yo disparara, una criatura de apariencia arácnida se abalanzó sobre mí. Como pude, salté a un costado y le disparé. Al ver que se hacía polvo, me di la vuelta y vi que Sesshomaru estaba peleando contra otras dos arañas. Me volví, y vi que había otras tres enfrente mío. Les disparé unas cuantas veces, pero eran muy rápidas. Los monstruos que atacaban a Sesshomaru yacían en el suelo, muertos, pero otra tanda se le acercaba. Lo mismo me sucedía a mí; ya había otras dos arañas monstruosas acercándose. Las otras tres seguían vivas, así que ahora había cinco arañas tratando de matarme. 'Excelente, me reviven y luego de dos días voy a morir de nuevo. ¡Excelente!'

Aquellos monstruos me tenían prácticamente rodeada. Yo les lanzaba flechas, las mataba, y aparecía otra en su lugar automáticamente. Me sentí totalmente perdida, desesperada, sin ninguna oportunidad de salir de allí con vida. Volví mi vista rápidamente hacia Sesshomaru, y apenas podía verlo, ya que otro mar de arañas estaba rodeándolo. Eso me desanimó casi totalmente. Esto hizo desesperarme de tal forma, que se me ocurrió entregarme a las arañas, para que acaben con mi vida. 'No, no valdría la pena. Además, estaría menospreciando el hecho que Sesshomaru me devolvió a la vida, pero… En serio, ¿¡Porqué todo tiene que ver con esas estúpidas arañas!? ¡¿Porqué siempre _arañas_?!'

Yo disparaba a más no poder, pero se me estaba acortando mi suministro de flechas. Esto me hizo reconsiderar mi idea de entregar mi vida a esos monstruos. En un momento dado, alcé mi mano para tomar otra flecha, pero me di cuenta de que se me habían acabado. 'Genial. Ahora sí estoy muerta.', pensé con amargura y desilusión. De la nada, una luz verde, algo blanquecina, se elevó por los aires y destruyó a todas las arañas, convirtiéndolas polvo y huesos al instante. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero esos instantes había estado conteniendo la respiración. Solté el aire que tenía retenido en mis pulmones, y respiré aliviada, sabiendo que el problema se había solucionado finalmente.

Caminé hacia donde estaban Jaken y Sesshomaru. Éste estaba guardando su espada, y repentinamente, todo ese alivio que sentía, se transformó en furia e indignación.

"¡¿Porqué no usaste tu espada _antes_?!", le pregunté furiosa.

Lo único que dijo fue:

"¡Vamos!", y me dio la espalda.

Yo los seguí, no podía quedarme ahí parada entre los cadáveres de arañas en medio de la noche. Si hubiese tenido la fuerza de voluntad y el descaro necesario, ya le habría arrojado una roca en medio de su cara… pero claramente después me habría dejado ahí y me habría prohibido acompañarlos, como mínimo. Me resigné, sabía que no se podía hacer nada para cambiar su actitud. Además, sólo los acompañaba para que Sesshomaru no me debiera ningún favor, según lo que yo creía.

"Bien, al parecer mi vida se va a tornar aún más miserable…", dije en un susurro pensando en el hecho de que ya no tenía con qué defenderme, pero me había olvidado de que, por más que Jaken estuviera más adelante, él era un Youkai, así que escuchó lo que dije.

"¡Al menos, deberías estar agradecida de que mi amo te devolvió la vida! ¡No seas ingrata!", dijo con su característica voz.

Yo lo ignoré, ya me estaba acostumbrando a que me dijera cosas así. Me mantuve en silencio el resto del trayecto.

Cuando nos detuvimos, me recosté contra el tronco de un árbol, y me relajé. Ya no habría problemas. Las arañas estaban muertas, y por suerte, yo estaba viva. Por más que en el momento en que Sesshomaru usó su espada me sentía veía enojada, en realidad estaba más que agradecida. 'Hay veces en que ni yo misma me entiendo.', pensé, riéndome en vos baja. Miré alrededor, buscando a aquel orgulloso Youkai. No lo encontré, y por algún motivo me preocupé. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí cerca, sentado en una rama, o sentado cerca del fuego, o recostado en un árbol? 'Pero, ¿de qué me preocupo? Si él quiere, él va a desaparecer durante la noche y va aparecer durante el día, como solía contarme Rin. No tengo que preocuparme por él… aunque no puedo evitarlo.' Llevada por un impulso que no reconocí, me paré y comencé a adentrarme en el bosque. Jaken me dijo que me quedara ahí, pero sólo le contesté que iba a pasear por ahí.

"Al amo bonito no le va a gustar nada si regresa y ella no está. Encima, no tiene con qué defenderse. ¡Qué tonta!", le escuché decir, mientras me seguía.

"Jaken, por favor, no me sigas. Yo sé adónde voy, y asumo el riesgo de adentrarme en al bosque sin protección alguna.", le dije, pero como no me hizo caso, lo que hice fue levantarlo del cuello de su ropa, caminar hacia la fogata, dejarlo ahí sentado e irme corriendo.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, caminé durante unos minutos, y comencé a sentir una presencia poderosa. No era maligna, y ya la conocía bastante bien. Esperanzada de repente y sin saber porqué, caminé rápido hasta esa presencia, y tal y como esperaba, me encontré con Sesshomaru.

"¿Qué?", me preguntó. Sonaba malhumorado. Me dieron ganas de regresar por dónde había venido.

"Yo... yo sólo había salido a caminar un poco, y de repente sentí tu presencia y… eh…", me puse nerviosa y bajé la mirada, pero al hacerlo, vi el estado en que se encontraban sus manos. "¡Estás herido!" Tenía grandes cortes en sus nudillos, y en el resto de sus manos, casi llegando a sus muñecas. Me acerqué y sin pensarlo, tomé una de sus manos para examinar la gravedad de esa herida. Ésta estaba infectándose, y al parecer llevaba abierta unas cuantas horas. Eso fue todo lo que descifré en pocos segundos, ya que Sesshomaru retiró su mano de entre las mías.

"No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo.", me dijo con su voz más fría que de costumbre, con una mirada gélida.

"¡No, yo voy a curarte! Las heridas se están infectando rápidamente y se pondrán peor. A menos que quieras perder ambas manos.", le dije, mirándolo a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Él cerró los ojos, y emitió un leve gruñido.

Yo me fui, fingiendo volver a la fogata, pero en realidad, me dirigí hacia allí para buscar alguna que otra planta medicinal. Encontré una planta de lavanda, pero no reconocí alguna otra. No tenía un recipiente de barro o metal en el cual preparar una infusión, pero se me ocurrió machacarlas un poco con una roca. Kaede me había enseñado a preparar una pasta en base a las hojas de lavanda y sus pétalos.

Fui hasta un río que al parecer recorría toda la región, y sumergí una roca plana en el agua para limpiarla un poco, y luego encima de ésta machaqué la lavanda, tal y como me habían enseñado. De a poco se fue formando una pasta entre verde y violeta, que realmente se veía asquerosa, pero ayudaría a sanar las heridas que tenía Sesshomaru en sus manos. Luego, volví a la fogata y me coloqué cerca del fuego, sosteniendo la roca con la pasta de lavanda en una mano. Esperé hasta que se calentó lo suficiente y liberó un olor a lavanda que se esparcía por todo e l lugar.

Ya me estaba parando para ir a donde estaba el Youkai, cuando recordé que no tenía ni vendas ni nada con qué esparcirle la medicina… ¿O sí? Antes de ir hasta allí, fui directo al río. Me arrodillé frente al agua, y usándola como un espejo, observé mí reflejo mientras me sacaba las cintas blancas de tela que mantenían mi pelo en su lugar. Tenía dos trenzas, una a cada lado, sujetas por una cinta cada una, y tenía el resto del cabello atado con una cinta. Cuando me las saqué, las sumergí en el agua para limpiarlas, y luego me paré, y fui corriendo de regreso al lugar en donde se sentía la presencia de Sesshomaru, con la pasta medicinal en una mano, y las cintas en otra.

Al llegar, lo encontré en el mismo lugar. Estaba dormido. Se veía adorable, con su pelo platinado brillando a la luz de la luna. Sus marcas violáceas a cada lado de su rostro se veían más oscuras, al igual que la luna en su frente. Me acerqué, y rezando para que no se despertara, tomé una de sus manos y comencé a limpiarle la sangre seca con la cinta mojada. Hice lo mismo con su otra mano. Luego, unté un poco de la pasta de lavanda sobre una de las lastimaduras con la misma cinta. No habían pasado ni diez segundos, cuando sentí que Sesshomaru comenzaba a despertarse. Mientras tanto, yo seguía con mi labor, y noté cómo la pasta lanzaba un agradable olor a lavanda.

"¡Acaso no te dije que no te atrevieras a tocarme de nuevo!", dijo Sesshomaru, mirándome fríamente.

"No podía dejarte en este estado; no podía y no quería.", le contesté.

Ignorando la forma en que me miraba, yo seguí poniéndole esa pasta en sus cortes. De la nada, intentó mover su mano, pero su rostro se crispó unos instantes, para volver a relajarse de nuevo. Eso me hizo pensar que a él realmente le dolían sus manos, pero gracias a su _orgullo, _no se atrevía a decirlo. Lo miré como diciendo '¿Ves?', y tomé su otra mano, para ponerle esa pasta allí.

Cuando terminé, lo vendé con las cintas restantes.

"Listo, luego de unos días será buena idea revisar cómo va todo.", luego regresé a la fogata. Noté que Sesshomaru me seguía mirando fríamente, aunque ya no tanto como antes. Sentí un fuerte olor a pescado asado, y vi que Jaken había estado cocinando unos pescados. Yo agarré uno de los que estaban clavados en el suelo, y me lo empecé e comer. Me dio un poco de frío, así que me acerqué más a la fogata.

"Sesshomaru POV:"

No entendía del todo el porqué me había curado. Me sentí confundido; por un lado quería darle las gracias, pero por el otro no quería admitir que en el fondo me sentía agradecido. La seguí hasta la fogata, y me senté en la rama de un árbol un poco más alejado de ella y de Jaken, y la observé. Su olor me repugnaba, y la idea de que se hubiera atrevido a curarme me parecía una locura. Está bien, le había devuelto la vida, pero sólo porque Colmillo Sagrado quería eso. Entonces a ella se le ocurre curarme las heridas en mis manos. Mientras hacía eso, me sentí extraño. Fue la misma sensación que tuve cuando Rin me intentaba ayudar cuando me vio por primera vez.

Observé la escena que sucedía junto a la fogata. Allí estaba ella, sentada junto al fuego. Noté cómo le daba un escalofrío, y se acercó más al fuego. Ella comía su pescado, y a pesar que no fuese una gran cena, ella comía apreciando cada bocado. De vez en cuando, ella le dedicaba una sonrisa a Jaken. De la nada se dio vuelta, me miró sorprendida al darse cuenta de que los estaba observando, y sonrió ligeramente. Enarqué una ceja y se dio vuelta rápidamente, avergonzada. Por más que hubiese ocurrido en unos pocos segundos, me di cuenta de que se había sonrojado. Recordando aquella sonrisa, sentí un cálido sentimiento que me recorría, y me calentaba por dentro, por más que esa noche hiciera frío. Cerré los ojos, y no pude evitar disfrutar de aquella sensación, ya que era muy placentera.

Luego de un rato, sentí que alguien se acercaba. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba ella. Había clavado uno de los pescados junto a mí. Al levantar la mirada, se sonrojó al notar que yo estaba mirándola.

"Comelo si querés.", dijo con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz. Luego, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yo observé el pescado. No era una gran cena, pero tenía un poco de hambre. Lo agarré y lo mordí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía un pescado que supiera bien. Olía muy bien, y reconocí un par de especias. Una media sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

_**[3ª persona] **_

Kagome observaba complacida la reacción de Sesshomaru al probar ese pescado. Ella le había puesto un par de especias, para darle más sabor, y luego lo había tostado un poco más. Jaken la observaba asombrado. Él no creía que eso le fuera a gustar a su amo. Kagome sonreía, observando al Youkai comerse el pescado.

"Te dije que condimentado sabría mejor, Jaken.", le dijo al Youkai que la miraba atónito.

Sonrió para sí misma y se alejó un poco. Se recostó entre las raíces de un árbol, y usando sus manos como almohada, recostó allí su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sesshomaru la observaba. Ya había terminado de comer, y le había gustado el sabor del pescado, aunque no quería admitirlo. Pensó que también sería buena idea el irse a dormir. Estaba cansado, y no quería pensar nada más hasta que fuera de día. Se acomodó un poco, miró por última vez la luna, y cerró los ojos. Lugo de unos minutos, calló en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Jaken fue el último en dormirse. Él había estado observando a su amo al notar que se había quedado dormido. Algo en su amo no estaba bien. Había notado que la humana ya no tenía su pelo recogido, y que su amo tenía las cintas que la humana tenía en su pelo, envolviéndole sus manos. Además, éstas también despedían un olor a lavanda que cualquier Youkai o monstruo podría llegar a oler. ¿Acaso la humana quería que algo o alguien atacara a su amo atrayéndolos con ese olor? Antes de quedarse dormido con ese pensamiento, él se prometió que averiguaría qué era lo que esa humana tenía en mente.


	8. Se Inicia la marcha

Cuando se hizo de día, todos salieron de sus respectivas cabañas, para juntarse en la entrada/salida de la aldea. A Inuyasha le pesaban los párpados, y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo. Kikyo estaba a su lado, al parecer también adormilada. Shippo estaba recostado contra Kirara, quien también estaba un poco adormilada. La única que no se sentía así era Sango. A ella el sueño NO la vencería. La necesidad de encontrar a su amiga era más grande que el cansancio. Al llegar y verlos así, su furia no se hizo esperar.

— ¡A despertarse! —dijo Sango, dándoles a todos un baldazo de agua fría en la cara.

— ¡Sango! ¡Ay, eso no hacía falta!—se quejó Inuyasha, mientras se secaba la cara con una de sus mangas y Kikyo lo ayudaba.

— Bueno, bueno. Vamos a lo importante. Hay que tratar de recuperar a nuestra amiga, ¿No? Entonces hay que ponernos en marcha enseguida. —Dijo Sango, cuando todos estuvieron ya bien despiertos.

— Bien dicho. Ahora… ¿Qué dirección tomamos? —preguntó Miroku, apareciendo de la nada, quien acababa de llegar a la aldea y los había escuchado hablar.

Un "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" colectivo fue lo único que se escuchó de todos los presentes como respuesta al comentario hecho por el monje. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amigo. Ni siquiera Inuyasha había detectado con su olfato a la persona que los acababa de tomar por sorpresa. Se notaba que a veces el cansancio podía más que los agudos sentidos del mitad bestia.

Miroku hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse de sus expresiones, y se situó al lado de Sango.

— Perdonen, amigos, por la sorpresa, pero los escuché hablar hace un rato. Al parecer nuestra amiga no está muerta como todos pensábamos, ¿no? Entonces yo creo que antes de ponernos en marcha, hay que decidir qué camino tomar.

— Fácil, Oeste. —dijo Inuyasha, y se echó a correr en esa dirección, cargando a Kikyo en su espalda, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

—Inuyasha jamás va a aprender. —Dijo Miroku, con un suspiro de cansancio.

Sango estaba a punto de co de repente sintió que la manito de _cierta _personita se dirigía _cierta _parte de su cuerpo.

_¡PAF! _

—Y al parecer, ¡Usted tampoco!—dijo la exterminadora luego de pegarle una buena cachetada a su esposo.

Shippo suspiró, y se subió al hombro de Miroku. Luego Kirara se transformó, y encima subió la pareja, junto con el pequeño zorrito. La nekoYoukai se elevó en el cielo, y al poco tiempo alcanzó a Inuyasha. Éste último estaba muy ocupado corriendo, siguiendo lo más que podía el aroma de su amada y de su odioso hermano, siempre yendo hacia el Oeste.

El día pasaba lento, y parecía que las horas duraban años. Esta sensación era peor para cierto miembro del grupo. Miroku se había comenzado a poner nervioso. Kagome le había dicho que no les dijera nada a los demás, y él no había dicho nada a nadie, pero de alguna forma se habían enterado, y conociendo a su amiga, él sabía que ella se enojaría… Y nadie estaba a salvo cuando Kagome se ponía colérica. Esto le preocupaba sobre manera. '¿Ahora qué hago? Se enojará, pero… No, no me hará ningún bien pensar en las consecuencias'.

— Excelencia, ¿Está todo bien?

La voz de la exterminadora lo tomó por sorpresa, estando tan distraído. Miroku se dio vuelta y vio que Sango tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, y para que ella no se preocupara, él le sonrió y trató de olvidar lo que estuvo pensando.

— Está todo bien, Sango. No te preocupes. —dijo, y luego se dio vuelta para tratar de seguir con la vista a Inuyasha, quién iba muy rápido y a Kirara se la hacía difícil seguirle el paso.

'De algo que no tengo duda es de que a la Srta. Kagome no le va a agradar la presencia de la Srta. Kikyo.'

_**. . . **_

"Kagome POV:"

— ¡Tonta! Mirá lo que hiciste. Vos y tu maldito olor a sangre humana. Al amo bonito no le agradará. ¡Pero mirá que lastimarte así, en medio del bosque!—me gritaba Jaken, totalmente histérico.

Yo apenas me había lastimado con la púa de una planta. Hacía unas horas que me había despertado. Sesshomaru se había ido a hacer no sé qué cosa, y Jaken se quedó por orden de Sesshomaru. Yo estaba aburrida, no sabía qué hacer. Me había ido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y al agarrar una rosa de un arbusto, me pinché y comenzó a sangrar mi dedo. Al instante, una gran cantidad de demonios se acercaron gracias al olor de mi sangre. Ahora estábamos acorralados y sin una forma de defendernos. Claro, también estaba ahí Ah-Un, pero no iba a ser de gran ayuda, de todos modos. Jaken tenía su báculo listo, y yo… nada, ya que se me habían acabado las flechas mientras luchaba con las arañas. 'Excelente. ¿Qué acaso no van a dejar de acosarnos los monstruos y los demonios de la zona? Genial, no tengo flechas y la única defensa son el báculo de Jaken y lo que sea que haga Ah-Un.'

A todo esto, mi dedo no dejaba de sangrar. Ya había intentado de todo. ¡Pero qué muerte más digna! Morir desangrada por cortarme el dedo con la púa de una rosa. Ah, y por si fuera poco, ser el almuerzo de una horda de demonios.

— ¡Pero qué desastre!—se escuchó de repente. — Una niña tan linda muriendo en medio de unos cuantos demonios. No, no, no. Esto no puede ser así. Dulzuras, atrás. ¿Me dejan pasar?— Una anciana apareció en medio de todos los demonios. Tenía el pelo largo y blanco, sujeto con una tiara de oro con amatistas. Sus ojos color violeta oscuro estaban delineados con negro. Vestía una túnica violeta oscuro. Sujetaba un báculo de madera con una amatista en la punta.

La anciana se acercó a nosotros, con una sonrisa amable y, aparentemente, genuina. Aparentemente, ya que sus ojos no mostraban ninguna amabilidad; de lo contrario, eran fríos y calculadores, con un toque de maldad.

—Querida, ¿Querés que te ayude?—dijo la anciana.

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, ella tomó mi mano agarrándola firmemente, y con la mano izquierda sacó un collar de entre su ropa. El collar era de oro, y tenía una amatista en el centro. Ésta estaba dividida, marcando los cuatro puntos cardinales, y tenía una cruz en el centro. La anciana entonó un canto en una lengua desconocida para mí, y al instante, ya no había sangre que chorreara de mi dedo. La sangre que había en mi manga se esfumó, y el corte en mi dedo se cerró. Cuando su canto cesó, me miró a los ojos, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Apenas sentí cuando me soltó y dijo "Ya está.", ya que yo me había quedado pensando en la mirada que me había echado. Me dio la sensación de que su rostro sería el último que vería antes de morir.

—Gr-gracias. —balbuceé.

—Disculpe, pero ¿podría decirnos quién es? —preguntó Jaken.

Nunca había escuchado a Jaken hablarle de una forma tan amable a un extraño. Al parecer se había dado cuenta del poder que emanaba de la anciana.

—Ah, mi nombre es…

— Yami. Creí que no te vería de nuevo. —interrumpió una ya conocida voz fría.

Allí acababa de llegar Sesshomaru, con una repentina pizca de odio en sus ojos.

— ¡Ah! Sesshomaru, si vos estás viajando con una humana y este renacuajo con patas, de seguro esta joven es Rin, la humana que solía acompañarte.

El hecho de que la anciana, quien al parecer se llamaba Yami, le hubiera llamado "renacuajo con patas" a Jaken, me hizo lanzar una carcajada. En cambio, al pequeño Youkai a mi lado, esto no le había hecho ninguna gracia, y el verme riendo, esto hizo que estallara en insultos hacia Yami, y hacia a mí, aunque el hecho de que me insultara ya es noticia vieja.

—Silencio, Jaken. —ordenó Sesshomaru, causando al instante que Jaken enmudeciera.

— ¡Pero en qué señorita tan linda se ha convertido! Pensar que una niña tan joven haya crecido y se haya convertido en una joven tan hermosa y en tan poco tiempo, parece una locura. —decía con simpatía Yami.

—Lo siento, señora, pero no soy Rin, mi nombre es Kagome. —le dije con una confianza que no sé de donde salió, ya que esa anciana no me inspiraba mucha, que digamos.

—Oh, perdoname. Es que son muy parecidas físicamente. Ojos color chocolate, pelo oscuro, piel clara. Muy parecidas, Kagome.

—Está todo bien, no se preocupe —le dije con una sonrisa. —. Pero, ¿Podría decirme de dónde conoce a Rin? No recuerdo haberla visto en la aldea.

'Ni nunca.', pensé. Había algo en ella que me era familiar, aunque no podía darme cuenta qué. Sólo sabía que Yami no me inspiraba confianza, aunque me hubiese sanado el dedo, cosa que raramente pasaba, ya que siempre curaba cualquier herida con mis poderes de sacerdotisa. Pero no, había algo en ella que no me resultaba agradable. '¿Su ropa? No. ¿Sus ojos? Tal vez. Su aura… creo que…'. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

—Suficiente. Nos vamos.

La fría voz de Sesshomaru me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Fue como despertar de un trance. Ni siquiera recordaba haber estado mirando algo en concreto mientras pensaba. Lo único que sabía era… bueno, nada. Era como si mi mente hubiese estado encapotada de nubes, y ahora no pudiese despejarse lo suficiente como para lograr que yo recordara. Se sentía extraño.

Seguí a Sesshomaru, busqué mi arco y carcaj, y monté sobre Ah-Un. Jaken se agarró a la estola del Youkai, y remontamos vuelo. Miré por última vez al lugar en donde momentos antes Yami había aparecido entre los monstruos, y luego miré hacia el frente. Una suave brisa otoñal golpeaba contra mi rostro y despejaba mi mente. De repente, vino a mi mente la imagen de los ojos de la anciana. Esa mirada jamás la olvidaría; era una mirada de muerte. Traté de pensar en otra cosa, disfrutando cómo el viento me golpeaba el rostro y relajaba mis facciones. Sonreí, feliz, ya que, sin saber bien el porqué ni quién, sentí que había alguien al cual yo le preocupaba e importaba; alguien que no era ninguno de mis amigos.

"Sesshomaru POV:"

Desperté antes de que saliera el sol. La sacerdotisa estaba dormida, pero Jaken ya estaba despierto. Le dije que se quedaran y no se movieran hasta que regresara. Él asintió. Luego, yo me fui. Quería saber porqué esas arañas, pertenecientes a los bosques del Este, habían entrado en mis tierras y nos habían atacado.

Me guié por el olor, y llegué hasta una cueva. La entrada apestaba a arañas. Adentro no parecía que hubiese nadie. Ya estaba volviendo, cuando el viento trajo a relucir un aroma que no había olido desde unos años atrás, y el hecho de que proviniera de adentro de la cueva y luego se dirigiese al Oeste, no me hizo gracia alguna. Seguí aquel detestable olor hasta un punto cercano al claro en el cual habíamos parado, y allí estaba esa despreciable mujer. Jaken y la sacerdotisa estaban hablando con ella.

—Ah, mi nombre es…

—Yami — Le dije con odio—. Creí que no te vería de nuevo.

— ¡Ah! Sesshomaru, si vos estás viajando con una humana y este renacuajo con patas, de seguro esta joven es Rin, la humana que solía acompañarte.

Fruncí ligeramente el seño. No recordaba haberle dicho a esa bruja el nombre de esa niña. Al parecer, el comentario dado por ella, le causó gracia a la sacerdotisa, ya que había estallado en risas. Era una risa despreocupada, alegre y sincera. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de la energía maligna que emanaba de esa bruja? Jaken había comenzado a insultarlas, quejándose de porqué le faltaban el respeto. Sinceramente, oírlo quejándose me sacaba de quicio. Le ordené que se callara, y obedeció.

— ¡Pero en qué señorita tan linda se ha convertido! Pensar que una niña tan joven haya crecido y se haya convertido en una joven tan hermosa y en tan poco tiempo, parece una locura. —decía Yami con fingida simpatía.

—Lo siento, señora, pero no soy Rin, mi nombre es Kagome. —le dijo la sacerdotisa, con una extraña confianza.

La miré, y vi que sus ojos estaban comenzando a perder color. Era extraño, a menos que fuese un efecto de la luz.

—Oh, perdoname. Es que son muy parecidas físicamente. Ojos color chocolate, pelo oscuro, piel clara. Muy parecidas, Kagome.

¿Amabilidad hacia la sacerdotisa? La amabilidad hacia la gente con poderes espirituales no era algo que Yami mostrara todo el tiempo. Ella odiaba a la gente con poderes espirituales, fuese quien fuese, y esta vez no me engañaba. Esa bruja estaba poniendo en un trance a la sacerdotisa, y la estaba obligando a responder todo lo que ella le pidiese; en pocos segundos, su piel había empalidecido considerablemente, y parecía a punto de perder la conciencia sucumbiendo bajo el poder de Yami.

—Está todo bien, no se preocupe —le dijo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa. —. Pero, ¿Podría decirme de dónde conoce a Rin? No recuerdo haberla visto en la aldea.

Al parecer era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Empalidecía más a cada momento, pero aún mantenía su mente bajo control. 'Aunque eso no durará por siempre.' Sentí la voz de Yami penetrar en mi mente. Era verdad. Odié admitirlo, pero tenía razón.

—Suficiente. Nos vamos. —dije, ya harto de estar escuchando la voz de esa odiosa bruja en mi cabeza.

Al instante, la sacerdotisa dejó de empalidecer, y recuperó todo el color perdido. La confusión en sus ojos era evidente, aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Me dirigí de vuelta al claro, seguido de la joven y de Jaken. Ésta montó en Ah-Un, luego de buscar su arco y carcaj vacío.

Luego de unos minutos de remontar vuelo, volteé ligeramente, y vi que la sacerdotisa tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro relajado, y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Por algún motivo el cual no entendí completamente, verla así me relajó. 'Está sana y salva.', pensé. Luego volteé de nuevo, aunque había algo que me preocupaba. '¿Eh? Pero, ¿Qué me pasa? No me interesa lo que le suceda. No tiene que importarme, es sólo una humana.', pero una parte de mi cerebro me decía "Una humana que te debe su vida. Es natural que te preocupes, tonto."

_**[3ª persona]**_

—Inuyasha, no creo que Sesshomaru haya parado en ninguna aldea. —Dijo Sango por enésima vez en el día, y eso que eran tan sólo el mediodía.

Ya habían parado en tres aldeas en lo que iba del día, pero no hallaban rastro alguno de Sesshomaru o de Kagome.

—Kagome es humana, Sango. Es obvio que necesite descanso y comida, y qué mejor lugar para buscar comida que una aldea, ¿No?— contestó Inuyasha, con una terquedad inimaginable.

En ese preciso instante, volvió Kikyo, con una expresión de frustración en el rostro.

—Los aldeanos dicen que no vieron a ningún Youkai o semejante, ni ninguna sacerdotisa en esta zona además de nosotros. —informó la sacerdotisa. — Eh, un segundo… ¿Dónde está Miroku? Dijo que iría a tratar de averiguar algo en esa taberna. —comentó, señalando con el pulgar una taberna ubicada en un extremo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Taberna? ¡Miroku!—furiosa como tigresa, Sango se fue corriendo hacia la antes mencionada taberna.

A los pocos minutos, Sango apareció trayendo a su esposo de la mano, el cual tenía una marca toda colorada en un cachete, en la que se identificaban perfectamente los cinco dedos de la mano de la exterminadora. Detrás venían Shippo y Kirara, ambos con aire de aburrimiento.

—Será mejor volver por dónde vinimos y seguir buscando. —dijo Shippo con aburrimiento.

Todos asintieron, y volvieron al camino.


	9. Los Sentimientos Florecen (parte 1)

"Kagome POV:"

Ya había pasado el medio día, y seguíamos volando. Para ser sincera, ya me había dado hambre, pero no quería saber qué me podría pasar si molestaba a Sesshomaru. Se lo veía molesto, o nervioso, o… bueno, estaba claro que no estaba de buen humor. Lo mismo parecía haber sido notado por Jaken, el cual no había hecho ni un sonido hasta el momento.

En un momento me sentí tentada de preguntarle a Sesshomaru qué le pasaba, pero no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolo fijamente un buen rato. "¿Perdiste algo?", me había preguntado fríamente, aunque me pareció detectar irritación en su voz. De repente, se escuchó un rugido proveniente de mí estómago. Avergonzada, me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Después de eso, no me atreví a mirarlo de nuevo ni por un segundo. Por suerte, mi estómago no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, así que me relajé un poco.

—Inuyasha… me pregunto qué estarás haciendo en este momento… ah…— susurré mirando hacia atrás, encontrándome con un hermoso paisaje verde, lleno de árboles y vegetación.

Sin poder evitarlo, una nostálgica lágrima rodó por mi cachete, y sonreí. Realmente lo extrañaba, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en la escena que había visto aquella vez: Kikyo abrazando a Inuyasha, e Inuyasha diciéndole a kikyo que le alegraba verla. Eso no era tan grave, pero igual me hacía sentir de nuevo como plato de segunda mesa.

— ¡Qué tonta fuiste, Kagome! ¡Tonta!—murmuré con amargura.

Una lágrima rodó por mi cachete, esta vez llena de amargura, mientras que mi sonrisa temporaria desaparecía de mi rostro sin dejar rastro. Bajé la mirada, y mientras contemplaba el suelo, me di cuenta de que éste se acercaba y se volvía más grande y más nítido. No, nosotros estábamos acercándonos.

Al llegar al suelo, bajé de Ah-Un, y una lágrima volvió a rodar por mi cachete. Miré al frente, y me apresuré a limpiar la lágrima de mi cara, al ver que Sesshomaru me miraba con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté secamente.

Digamos que mi voz sonó un poquito (mucho) más fuerte y fría de lo que a mí me hubiese gustado. No estaría de más decir que hasta sonó un poco desafiante. Pero… como de costumbre, Jaken ya estaba ahí, defendiendo a su amo.

—Niña, ¡más respeto hacia mi amo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que podés hablarle de ese modo, eh?

— ¿Tanto te cuesta decir "por favor"?—Le dije con irritación, ya que más lágrimas amenazaban en salir, y no me podía permitir el perder mi orgullo dejando que me viesen llorar.

— ¡¿Y tanto te cuesta dejar de decir insolencias, niña?! ¡Me vas a volver loco!

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ya basta! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!—Le grité, dejando salir mis lágrimas finalmente.

Me alejé corriendo y me senté entre las raíces de un roble y me eché a llorar. Mientras corría, sentí a Jaken gritándome que me comportara y que no lo dejara hablando sólo, y bla, bla, bla. Lo sé, mi comportamiento había sido demasiado infantil, pero bueno, necesitaba desahogarme de algún modo.

—D-de t-todos m-modos, S-S-Sesshomaru ya me vio llo- llorando, as-s-sí que ya pe-perdí mi org -orgullo hace u-unos di-días. — me dije entre sollozos.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y seguí llorando durante un rato, hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien acercándose y, al sacarme las manos de la cara, me encontré con un par de intensas orbes doradas que me miraban fijamente.

"Sesshomaru POV:"

Luego de un tiempo de discutir idiotamente con mi conciencia, decidí olvidarme de aquello. De repente, sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente. Miré hacia atrás, y vi que esa humana me estaba observando.

— ¿Perdiste algo?—le pregunté tratando de mantener la usual frialdad en mi voz.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, escuché un sonido similar al rugido de un estómago cuando un humano tiene hambre. Ese sonido no lo escuchaba desde que decidí dejar a Rin en esa aldea. La humana se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Volví mi vista hacia el frente, y luego de eso, no me volví a sentir observado de nuevo. Habiendo escuchado ese sonido, una gran cantidad de recuerdos afloró en mi mente. Traté de ignorarlos, pero mi mente se desviaba hacia ellos. Mientras observaba el claro que había por debajo de nosotros, me pareció ver a Rin correteando feliz por ahí, o jugando entre las mariposas, o cosas así.

En un momento dado, me pareció sentir el olor salino de las lágrimas, y supuse que esa humana estaba llorando. Entonces, se me ocurrió que a la humana le agradaría bajar y tomar un descanso y comer algo, ya que de seguro tenía hambre. 'De nuevo ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella? No debería hacer caso a sus necesidades. ¡Puede aguantar unas cuantas horas más, o lo que a mí me plazca!', pensé molesto. De nuevo, tarde. Ya había tocado el suelo.

—Espero que esto no se vuelva costumbre. —dije en un susurro, inaudible al oído humano.

Volví a sentir el olor de las lágrimas, y vi que la humana tenía una lágrima rodando por su rostro. Arqueé una ceja, extrañado, ya que no era normal que ella llorara. Generalmente tenía un humor radiante, y tan alegre, que a veces me era insoportable. Al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando, limpió la lágrima de su rostro.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó.

Como era de esperarse, Jaken ya estaba allí, quejándose. La humana le hablaba con irritación, y se notaba que trataba que la voz no le temblara. 'Trata de hacerse la fuerte, aunque es claro que no soportará más.' Ni bien terminó de surgir esa idea en mi cabeza, la humana rompió en llanto. Se alejó corriendo y se echó a llorar entre las raíces de un gran roble. Jaken le gritaba que se comportara y que no lo dejara hablando sólo. La verdad, eso se había vuelto demasiado molesto.

—Jaken, ¡Ya basta!—le ordené.

—S-sí, amo. Como usted diga.

Me senté en una rama de un árbol, y cerré los ojos, tratando de meditar. Me dije a mi mismo que no lo lograría a menos que callara el llanto de esa humana. Bajé de la rama, y me dirigí hacia ese roble. Mientras me acercaba, la observé, allí sentada, con las piernas cerca del cuerpo, sus brazos sobre sus piernas, y su cabeza sobre sus manos, cubriéndose el rostro, llorando como si no hubiese un mañana. Realmente se veía miserable. Al estar enfrente de ella, me agaché, para quedar a su altura. En ese instante, ella se destapó su rostro, y me miró con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

— ¿Se-Sesshomaru? ¿Qué pasa?

Por unos instantes me limité a observar sus ojos. Sin duda no había visto ojos tan expresivos en ningún otro lugar. En ellos pude notar la evidente sorpresa, la tristeza, la nostalgia y… ¿Celos? ¿Rabia? No estaba seguro. Ella me observaba, aparentemente buscando en mi rostro el motivo por el cual había ido hasta allí. Al no encontrar un motivo, suspiró resignada y se limpió las lágrimas restantes.

— ¿Hice algo malo?— me preguntó, y al mirarme a los ojos vi algo de temor en ellos.

'¿Me teme?', me pregunté. Eso era algo que no me había planteado. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. Al ver que no daba respuesta alguna, cerró los ojos y ocultó su cara detrás de su flequillo. Al ver que no lloraba, me paré y me alejé.

—Esperá… ¡Sesshomaru!—le escuché decir mientras se acercaba corriendo.

Me di vuelta y la miré.

— ¿Qué?—le pregunté.

—Es que… me preguntaba… ¿Porqué me aceptaste? Es decir, ¿Por qué aceptaste que viajara con ustedes?

— ¿Porqué? No te importa. Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—De hecho, Sesshomaru, sí lo es. Me salvaste, pero también aceptaste mi compañía. Así que, yo estoy tan involucrada como vos lo estás. Por lo tanto, ¿Me podrías decir por qué me aceptaste?

—Si tanto te interesa saber, acepté tu compañía porque un favor sólo se paga con otro. Listo, ahí está tu respuesta. —le contesté, tratando que me dejara en paz.

—Un segundo, ¿Me aceptaste sólo porque te sería útil que una sacerdotisa te acompañara en tu viaje? ¿Por eso te dejaste curar por mí?—me dijo, enojada.

Pude detectar cierto dolor en su voz, y sus me lo ojos confirmaban. Ignoré ese hecho e hice algo de lo que jamás creí que me arrepentiría en un futuro cercano, ni nunca.

—Eso me recuerda—dije mientras me sacaba esas cintas que ella me había puesto en las manos a falta de vendas. —. Esto ya no me sirve.

Luego me alejé, dejando esas cintas en el suelo.

—Lo vas a lamentar, Sesshomaru. Cuando necesites mi ayuda, no voy a hacerte caso, ¿Entendiste? No me importa si te estás desangrando. No me importa si tu vida pende de un hilo. Así vas a aprender a no tratarme como un objeto.

Me di vuelta bruscamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarme de ese modo? Esas palabras estaban impregnadas de odio. Observé a la humana, la cual me miraba con desprecio. Detrás de ese odio, se encontraba un profundo dolor y una fuerte frustración, aunque yo no estaba totalmente seguro. No estar seguro de algo siempre me molestaba. Odiaba la incertidumbre.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza, humana?—le pregunté, mientras en una de mis garras comenzaba a formar mi látigo.

—No me gusta que me traten como a un objeto. Ah, y mi nombre es Kagome. Ka-go-me.

Luego, se fue furiosa de vuelta hacia ese roble, y se sentó en una de sus raíces. Yo me dirigí hacia el árbol en donde estaba antes. Mientras iba hacia allí, sentí su mirada llena de odio, clavada en mí.

**_. . ._**

Después de ese día, su humor cambió considerablemente. No hablaba, no sonreía, y rara vez estaba alegre. Era casi como si no estuviese allí, si no fuese porque se sentía su aroma y podía escuchar sus pasos. Esos días caminábamos, ya que estábamos cerca de nuestro destino, y yo no tenía ningún apuro.

Un día, luego de haber parado por la noche, Jaken se acercó y me hiso una pregunta.

—Amo, ¿Usted sabe qué le pasa a esa humana? Hace como una semana que no habla.

Una mirada bastó para que Jaken callara. Yo sabía la respuesta, claro, pero no se la diría. Ni yo mismo podía terminar de convencerme de que una humana pudiese ser tan… rencorosa. Mucho menos una humana que se pasaba prácticamente todo el día feliz y tarareando una canción, o sentada entre las flores mirando el cielo.

La observé. Cualquiera diría que estaba durmiendo, si no fuese por una lágrima que caía de uno de sus ojos. A la luz de la luna se veía como un cristal resbalando sobre porcelana. '¿Pero qué clase de pensamientos son esos?', me pregunté, disgustado por aquello que pensaba al verla. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y miró la luna llena. Una lágrima más rodó por su rostro antes de darse cuenta de que la estaba observando. Luego, se paró, y se acercó a la fogata que Jaken acababa de preparar, dándome la espalda.

Éste se acercó a mí, sosteniendo un pescado asado clavado en una rama con una mano.

—A-amo, ¿No quiere comer?

—No como comida de humanos. Creí que ya lo sabías, Jaken.

—No fue lo que vi aquella vez que te ofrecí ese pescado condimentado. —dijo la humana, luego de ocho días sin decir nada.

Jaken se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, y la miró con asombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya se te olvidó que estaba viva, Jaken?—preguntó la humana, al parecer, divertida.

Jaken no habló ni se movió de donde estaba.

—No tengo hambre. —comentó la humana.

Luego, se recostó contra un árbol cercano a la fogata, y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.


	10. Los Sentimientos Florecen (parte 2)

"Kagome POV:"

Debía de ser de familia. Sí, tenía que estar en los genes de esos dos. Tenía que ser así. Ya era bastante el tener que soportar a Inuyasha cuando cometía torpezas, y ahora tenía que soportar a Sesshomaru. Obviamente yo estaba enojada, no me gustaba en absoluto que me trataran como a un objeto. Me sentía burlada. Él me creía una tonta, una chica ingenua que a falta de sus amigos, le acompañaría sin mirar atrás. ¡Qué tonta había sido al pensar que Sesshomaru me había ayudado por lástima! Eso habría sido doloroso, pero no tanto como lo que en verdad había hecho. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Yo, ¿Un juguete? ¿Un objeto, Sesshomaru? Eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Decidí no volver a hablarle, y como Jaken nunca me hablaba, permanecía callada.

Esa noche, en el puente, cuando Sesshomaru me vio llorando, me sentí como un fraude. Eso ya era malo, pero que el día en que me había echado a llorar, sabiendo que yo me sentía un poco mal emocionalmente, me dijese semejante cosa… Ahora no lo ayudaría jamás. Me quedaría callada, y quieta. Me importaba un bledo lo que le pasara.

_**. . .**_

'Estúpido Youkai', pensé con amargura al despertar. El día era gris, y llovía a cántaros. Me arreglé como pude mi cabello, y agarré una manzana de una rama del árbol en el cual me había quedado dormida la noche anterior. Estiré una mano hacia afuera para buscar un poco del agua de lluvia, y luego mojé la manzana para lavarla un poco. Comencé a morder la manzana. Estaba muy jugosa. De seguro era una de las primeras manzanas jugosas del otoño, que ya estaba sobre nosotros hacía unos días.

Los días lluviosos me hacían sentir algo nostálgica. Sonreí, recordando que cuando yo era muy chiquita, solía ponerme un impermeable y saltaba en los charcos que quedaban en los parques luego de la lluvia. Solían gustarme los días lluviosos, aunque en esos momentos yo era más bien una niña indefensa. De repente volví a la realidad al sentir que algo se movía en una rama más arriba. Agarré mi arco e instintivamente llevé mi mano hacia atrás, buscando una flecha. Entonces recordé que se me habían acabado.

— ¡Qué raro que sonrías, humana!

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en una rama de más arriba. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese notado su presencia? Tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna. 'Tonto.', pensé. Dejé mi arco en donde antes estaba, y miré al Youkai con cara de pocos amigos.

—No es como si pudieses decir mucho, Sesshomaru. Vos jamás sonreís. Es un milagro verte con media sonrisa. Bueno, también es un milagro que hables, ya que permanecés callado la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No me provoques, humana. —me contestó con la voz fría como el hielo.

En su mano derecha se estaba comenzando a formar ese látigo verde venenoso. Enarqué una ceja, y lo miré despreocupadamente.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer si no me callo? ¿Matarme? No lo creo, Sesshomaru. Si tan útil soy para vos, no te arriesgarías y me matarías, ¿No?—le dije desafiante.

Sesshomaru bajó de esa rama de un salto, y velozmente, me tomó por el cuello. Luego me colocó contra el tronco del árbol. Me echó una mirada gélida, pero yo ni atención le presté. Desvié mi mirada hacia la lluvia y suspiré. Mi humor había cambiado mucho esos días, y la lluvia no ayudaba en nada. Estaba indefensa, y si me iba a matar, tenía la vía libre. Una lágrima calló de uno de mis ojos sin que yo pudiese siquiera retenerla. Más lágrimas siguieron cayendo, y yo lloraba en silencio.

Cerré mis ojos, y di un tembloroso suspiro. Comencé a notar que la mano del Youkai que tenía enfrente comenzaba a hacer presión alrededor de mi cuello. Yo seguí llorando en silencio, esperando lo peor. Yo había notado que Sesshomaru no andaba de muy buen humor esos días, y sabía que había sido mala idea provocarlo. Abrí los ojos, y lo miré. Sentí que la presión alrededor de mi cuello era mayor, y comenzaba a serme difícil respirar. Traté de ignorar eso, y me concentré en mirarlo a los ojos. Me sentía horrible al saber que pronto moriría en las manos de quién me había devuelto la vida. 'Me está ahorcando el que me devolvió la vida. Ahora sí que estoy metida en problemas. Bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás.' De repente, la mano de Sesshomaru me soltó. Al instante siguiente, sentí un dolor agudo en mi hombro, y sangre comenzó a gotear sobre mi ropa, manchando toda mi camisa blanca de rojo.

—No me provoques, ¿Quedó claro? No pruebes tu suerte conmigo, tonta humana. —dijo Sesshomaru.

En sus garras chorreaba un poco de mi sangre, y caía al suelo. Yo me derrumbé contra el tronco del árbol. La sangre seguía saliendo de la herida, y yo jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. 'Me voy a terminar desangrando.', pensé con amargura. Traté de sanar el corte, pero no funcionaba. 'Maldición. La herida es muy grande y profunda.'

— ¿No era más fácil ahorcarme y ya?—le dije a Sesshomaru antes de que se fuera.

No hizo caso, y comenzó a irse. Mi vista se estaba poniendo borrosa, y la lluvia no ayudaba. Traté de pararme, pero no pude, y para colmo, la herida se agrandó. Me asusté, y traté de curarme la herida de nuevo. Esta vez, un brillo mayor salió de mi mano, y enseguida sentí la energía purificadora en mi hombro. Parecía que iba a terminar de curarse, pero de la nada, comenzó a salir más sangre, y volvió a abrirse completamente. 'Listo,', pensé. 'ya no tiene arreglo.' Luego, me senté entre las raíces del árbol y me cubrí la cara con las manos. Después de un tiempo que me para mí habían sido horas, colapsé en el suelo, llorando todavía, sin fuerzas siquiera para mantenerme sentada. Sabía que mi vida se iría en un par de minutos.

— ¿No vas a intentar curarte el hombro, humana?—me preguntó Sesshomaru.

— No... No puedo. Ya lo intenté. No funciona. Es inútil. —le contesté, resignada.

Me sorprendí de lo débil que sonaba mi voz. Pero lo que me sorprendió más fue que un par de fuertes brazos me levantaron de suelo y me cargaron. Por poco había perdido mis sentidos, y con lo poco que veía, pude observar que estaba muy por arriba del suelo. Sentí la calidez de alguien junto a mí, y me acurruqué junto a ese alguien, ya que me había dado mucho frío, y nuevamente, la lluvia tampoco ayudaba.

La letra de una canción me volvió a la memoria, cerré los ojos, y comencé a tararear la canción para tratar de mantenerme consiente… aunque no duró mucho, ya que finalmente todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor.

_**. . . **_

Al recobrar la vista, sentí que la luz del sol me daba calor en el rostro, pero únicamente en el rostro, y supuse que los rayos del sol entrarían por una ventana. 'Sí, una venta, eso debe ser.', pensé medio adormilada. 'Un segundo, ¿El sol? ¿Una ventana? ¿Qué no había muerto?' Todo mi ser deseaba que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Deseaba encontrarme en mi cabaña, en la aldea, junto con la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha, y todos mis amigos. Manteniendo ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, abrí perezosamente los ojos… y se me cayó el alma a los pies. Sí, me encontraba en una cabaña, pero estaba claro que no era la mía.

— ¡Oh! Ya estás despierta. —dijo una sacerdotisa que estaba en la habitación.

—S-sí. Pero, ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

—Tranquila, no te asustes. Ya está todo bien. La herida ya está curada, y no tenés nada por lo cual preocuparte.

—Está bien, pero, ¿Cómo llegué acá?

—Ah, te trajo tu amigo. Estabas muy mal herida. No sabía si ibas a sobrevivir, pero me alegra saber que sos más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba. De hecho, es un milagro que cuentes el cuento, je, je.

— ¿Eh? ¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo?—pregunté extrañada. — ¡Ah! Ya sé. — me apuré a decir cuando me di cuenta de que la sacerdotisa me miraba preocupada.

'¿Sesshomaru me trajo hasta acá? Eso es muy… lindo de su parte. No es común, en absoluto.', pensé asombrada, pero en el fondo agradecida.

— ¡No tenés idea! Él venía a visitarte siempre que caía el sol. Esto fue así durante cinco días. Te debe tener mucho aprecio, querida.

La miré perpleja. No, no era posible. Bueno, ya le preguntaría a Sesshomaru cuando lo volviese a ver. Me senté y examiné las vendas que había en mi hombro. Estaban limpias, sin una gota de sangre.

—Cambié tus vendas hace unos minutos. Es por eso que están limpias. Aunque me da la sensación de que esta noche deberías sacártelas.

La sacerdotisa se acercó y me ayudó a pararme. Me indicó que me fuese a dar un baño y me dijo que a poca distancia había unas aguas termales. Al ver que la miraba extrañada, me explicó que el agua caliente me relajaría más, y así evitaría que mi herida se abriese muy pronto. Me dio un kimono envuelto en una tela, para que no se manchara, y también me dijo que cuando ya me hubiese cambiado, le traiga mi traje de sacerdotisa para lavarlo.

— ¿Estás segura?—le pregunté.

—Yo lo lavo. No es recomendable que hagas un gran es fuerzo ahora que recién se cura el corte, ¿no?— me contestó con una sonrisa.

Asentí, y me dirigí a las aguas termales.

Estaban al norte de la aldea, en un bosquecito. Me saqué mi ropa, y me metí en el agua. 'Ah… al fin, agua caliente. Realmente reconfortante.', pensé mientras me relajaba completamente. Sumergí mi cabeza bajo el agua, y nadé un poco. Luego, cuando ya me sentí limpia y fresca, salí del agua y desenvolví el kimono. Abrí los ojos de par en par al ver que la tela era preciosa. Era un kimono color blanco, con flores de cerezo azules por todos lados, y tenía un obi rojo. Era simple pero bello. Me lo puse, y era de mi talla. '¡Perfecto!', pensé entusiasmada al ver mi reflejo en el agua mientras me colocaba el obi.

Al volver a la aldea, me di cuenta de que recibía un par de miradas. Realmente, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Divisé a la sacerdotisa en la puerta de la cabaña en la que me había despertado esa mañana, y me acerqué a ella.

— ¡Imaginé que ese kimono era de tu talla! La verdad, te queda precioso. Si querés, te lo regalo. Lamentablemente, a mí me queda muy holgado. —me dijo con una mirada algo nostálgica.

— ¿Qué? Ah, no podría. —le dije mientras le daba mi traje de sacerdotisa.

—Insisto. Yo no voy a usarlo, y tenés que admitir que te queda precioso. Ahora mismo me pongo a lavar tu traje. —me dijo.

Y, supongo, que para asegurarse que yo no dijese nada más, se alejó, dejándome ahí parada, pero totalmente agradecida. Miré alrededor, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que la aldea era muy rica. Había grandes cabañas, pero la cabaña en la que supuse que vivía esa sacerdotisa, era más humilde y sencilla. Estaba aburrida. No tenía a alguien con quien hablar, así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Caminé por un hermoso prado lleno de flores hasta llegar a un río. En el medio había un puente de color rojo, y caminé hasta allí. El río estaba lleno de vida; había coloridos peces saltando y plantas acuáticas flotando en la superficie. Ese lugar parecía estar burlándose del otoño. El día era cálido, el sol estaba radiante, había verde y verde por doquier, y las flores tenían colores vibrantes. Sonreí. Me sentía feliz por primera vez luego de muchos días. En un momento me dio hambre, y caminé un poco hasta dar con un árbol de duraznos. Sí, duraznos. Definitivamente, ese lugar se estaba burlando del otoño. Agarré el que me pareció más jugoso, y luego regresé al río. Enjuagué la fruta, y lo mordí. Era muy jugoso, y además estaba bien maduro. Me senté a en la orilla del río, y me quedé allí un rato. Estuve todo el día dando vueltas por allí.

Cuando el cielo empezó a ponerse naranja, me dirigí de vuelta a la aldea. La sacerdotisa me esperaba en la puerta de su cabaña. Al acercarme, me entregó una bolsa de tela, y me dijo que allí dentro estaba mi traje de sacerdotisa. Luego, nos pusimos a hablar. Le agradecí de corazón que se hubiese preocupado tanto por mí, y ella dijo que no tenía porqué agradecerle. Sin darme cuenta cómo, me encontré hablándole de Inuyasha; de la pelea contra Naraku; de mi vida en la aldea.

—A todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le pregunté.

—Ay, perdón, qué descuidada. Mi nombre es Saki.

— ¡Qué bonito nombre! El mío es Kagome.

—Interesante. —me contestó.

Saki se quedó callada durante un rato. El sol ya se había ocultado, y unas franjas violetas se apreciaban en el horizonte.

—Si no me equivoco, tu amigo debe estar por llegar —comentó. —. ¿Qué tal si le das una sorpresa esperándolo afuera, en el prado?

— ¿Una sorpresa? Eh… está bien. Creo que una sorpresa no le molestaría. —le contesté, algo nerviosa.

—Excelente. Ah, ¿Me dejarías que te arregle un poco el pelo? Es que está un poco desordenado.

—Eh… sí, sí claro.

Saki se fue a su cabaña, y al regresar, traía un peine en una mano. Comenzó a peinarme un poco la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Luego siguió con los mechones del costado. Finalmente, colocó una flor de cerezo en un costado.

—Gracias. Pero, ¿Por qué el detalle de la flor?

— ¡Ah! Es que creí que te quedaría bien. Además, resalta mucho tus ojos y boca, ¿no?

—Eh… sí.

Me despedí de ella, le volví a agradecer por todo, y luego me fui de la aldea. Comencé a caminar por el prado hasta que sentí una fuerte presencia detrás. Me di la vuelta, y allí se encontraba Sesshomaru, imponente como siempre.

La luz de la luna hacía brillar las marcas de su rostro, y su cabello plateado tenía un brillo particular. Me acerqué, y paré cuando estuve a unos dos pasos de él. Agaché mi cabeza y desvié mi mirada.

—Gracias por traerme hasta aquí para que curaran el corte, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se agachó un poco y me levantó el mentón, para mirarme a los ojos. Lo miré a los ojos, y traté de no parpadear. Por un segundo me pareció ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero fue tan sólo una fracción de segundo, así que no podía estar segura. No decía nada, sólo me miraba a los ojos. En un momento parpadeó, y se alejó. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que él había estado acercándose lentamente, a tal punto que pude sentir su aliento en mi rostro. Al darme cuenta de ello, me sonrojé, y me di vuelta, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. Respiré profundamente, y suspiré. Me sentí culpable sin saber porqué.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, caminé hasta el río hasta llegar a la mitad del puente. Allí paré, y observé la luna. Era cuarto menguante. Luego desvié la vista hacia el agua. Lo que me había dicho Saki era verdad, esa flor resaltaba mucho mis ojos, aunque resaltaba más mis labios. '¿Porqué me da la sensación de que el "detalle" de la flor tiene otro fin además de ser un adorno?', pensé algo intranquila. Escuché pasos acercándose, y al darme la vuelta, vi que Sesshomaru me observaba.

Sin saber bien porqué, me sonrojé un poco. Me parecía que Sesshomaru me miraba de una forma en particular. La forma en que me miraba me hacía querer decirle que estaba realmente agradecida por todo. Quería pedirle perdón, me sentía una tonta. De seguro era impresión mía, ya que su mirada rara vez mostraba algo.

—Me doy cuenta fácilmente de que te gusta este lugar. Podrías quedarte. —me dijo Sesshomaru.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que me decía.

—No podría. No tengo dinero, ni nada. Todo está… en la aldea de la anciana Kaede. —le contesté, desviando mi vista al cielo.

Era una noche preciosa; la luna iluminaba todo, a pesar de ser cuarto menguante y las estrellas cubrían todo el cielo. No había una sola nube. Todo era perfecto. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, aunque todavía quería decirle todas esas cosas a Sesshomaru.

—Me dijeron que venías a verme mientras estaba inconsciente. ¿Por qué lo hacías, si no te importo?—le pregunté, sin dejar de observar el cielo.

Pasaron unos minutos, y no me había respondido. Lo miré, y él estaba mirando hacia otro lado, con el semblante relajado. Me acerqué un poco.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Él me miró. Enarcó una ceja, tomó delicadamente mi mentón, y se acercó, quedando a escasos veinte centímetros de mi rostro. Luego, me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—Si no te vas a quedar, será mejor que me acompañes. —dijo, comenzando a alejarse de mí.

—Eh, ¡Esperá! ¿Me vas a contestar?—al menos, quería una respuesta.

Inesperadamente, Sesshomaru se acercó, colocó una mano en mi cintura, y con la otra acarició mi cachete izquierdo.

—No hablés cuando no sabés de lo que estás hablando. —me dijo.

—Se-Sesshomaru…—le dije mientras me sonrojaba.

—Shh… no digas nada.

Acortó la distancia que nos separaba. Yo, ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, y sin intentar resistirme, cerré los ojos.

Y me besó.


End file.
